Entangled Vines of Destiny
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: Tsukune can never seem to have a normal school year and now he has to deal with Werewolves fighting over him, and traditions of mating as Gin realizing his feelings. Danger is thrown in as Tsukune finds out he is not so normal after all, and true feelings will be revealed as darkness slowly closes in and sweeps them away!
1. Strange Feelings

****Well I can happily say... that I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT MY MINDS ABOUT TO BURST! I have an idea for Witchblade, plus continuing my Gundam Wing... but.. since I watched Rosario + Vampire ANNNNND therefore I have deemed to do a story for that as well ^_^ Well anywho... spent the WHOLE weekend with my Bunny and it was awesome! We watched anime and wrote fanfiction and had soooo much fun sleeping together for much needed rest ! ****

**Author's Note: I do not own the characters, all rights go to their original owners. THAT MEANS I MAKE NO PROFIT!**

Chapter One: Strange Feelings

The day had begun with torrents of rain falling down upon the grounds at Yokai Acadamy, soaking into the parched soil. The thick, black, angry clouds loomed overhead in the promise of a day filled with much ominous presence and emotion. Classes even seemed to drag on ever so slowly, being consumed and sucked dry by the gloomy weather. Within one such class, half the students had chosen to skip out due to the weather, such as Moka, a vampire that did not fair so well with water. It was so bad that the teacher, Nekonome was there, cat tail out waving lazily as she almost seemed to be dozing upon her desk while the students were suppose to be reading.

Towards the back of the classroom, Tsukune sat, his kind and gentle chocolate brown eyes glancing down to his reading before scanning the falling drops of rain out the window next to him and heaving a rather large sigh. Such a wonderful day already and he knew it was simply not going to get any better... but he would have to do it anyways! Today was when he was going to meet at the bus stop to hand off his many letters to the bus driver to take and put in the mail for his mother and father. Tsukune never wanted to overly worry them if he could help it, and with his lovely friends having to stay after for assignments, he would simply have to make the journey on his own, in the pouring, chilling rain.

Thunder roared outside the school building causing many students to groan in pure agony, and Tsukune had easily summed up that monsters must not enjoy the rain too much since they either skipped classes on rainy days, or hissed like a cat thrown in a bathtub. Personally, he enjoyed the rain, and as long as it was not lightning and posed a threat to his dear life, he would stand out in the rain as long as he could back when he was still among the human side of the tunnel. His thoughts were scrambled though as the teacher sighed and signalled for them that class was over and to scram. As he gathered up his belongings, he packed an extra set of work for Moka, since she never came when it rained. Once that was done, he waved to Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari and walked from the classroom at a relaxed pace.

Outside of the window, hiding by the bushes and trees and pelting rain, glowing yellow like eyes stared at the retreating form of Tsukune. The eyes belonged to a rather beautiful young lady, who seemed to be a couple years older than Tsukune. She had long, midnight black hair that fell about her to her waist, with very soft, pale flesh. She gave off an almost hungry look to the now gone boy she had been watching for the last couple of weeks. She had been unable to get near Tsukune due to his little puppet of friends that congregated around him like a sheild... well today she would get what she was after and no other monster was going to stand in her way, that she would be certain. She had planned it all, making it so that the boy would be alone and with a scent like his, she knew no other would make a better choice. With her mind set, and a smirk firmly upon her lush lips, her body soon disappeared into the shadows and slunk deep within the forest, nose and ears ever alert for her Tsukune.

Walking down the hallways that seemed less crowded then usual, Tsukune paused, his bag hitting the floor as he was bumped into roughly. He toppled to the ground and landed in a scattered mess upon the floor, eyes closed as his hand moved to rub over his forhead gently. Once his kind eyes slowly found the strength to open once again, he found himself being leaned over by a blurry figure. Once his vision cleared enough he was able to see that Ginei, called Gin for short, peered worridly down at his prone position on the tile flooring. Gin was classified as a very attractive male student, and was also the head honcho of the Newspaper Club. He has dark brown eyes with messy black hair that fell about in layers, always held back by a thick, red headband. Tsukuna had always been curious about the man who loved to photograph women practically naked. He noticed a hand reaching out to help offer him up from the ground, and his own soft eyes noticed the necklace that was always wrapped around Gin's neck. It was a wolf head with a bigger ring hanging from the mouth of the wolf. Tsukune knew though it symbolized that Gin was a werewolf, having had that discovered when the wolf had proclaimed to make Mocha his she-wolf. Pushing those thoughts far from his mind, Tsukune happily accepted the hand and pulled himself back into a standing position as he heaved a sigh.

"Sorry Gin... I guess I wasn't paying much attention..." he paused as Gin gave him a rather interesting look.

"Eh... if I recall I ran into you... you know all my pictures for the newpaper and all, just was in a rush... but I'll see you tomorrow for the club! I have some greast ideas to write about!"

With that, the werewolf turned and quickly walked from the other, hand clencing tightly onto his black, sleek camera as he hid the shudder that sent ripples throughout his entire body. Gin was a bit on the edgy side today, and he felt the presence of a she-wolf... and to put it simply, it was more than a bit disturbing. He continued to make his way to the club room where he sat, his eyes scanning to look outside at the pouring rain. He had felt terrible at knocking over Tsukune... he sometimes forgot how fragil the clumsy human could be. His mind, however, froze as his thoughts began to swirl around... Tsukune did smell differently to Gin and it had always been a rather nice, intoxicating scent, but he had not noticed it until the brat had stood up to HIM, the greatest werewolf ever. After that Gin had taken to just getting to know the others, and found them to truely be great, caring people. He pushed his inner musings down as he paused as an idea struck him and he was up from his seat and moving outside, not caring who was knocked over in the process.

Tsukune had left the building, soon becoming soaked as the rain fell down around him in waves, soaking through his school uniform and causing his now drenched hair to flatten against his head. He seemed utterly content though as he walked through the woods and towards the cemetary he frequently visited. He found a chuckle leaving his slightly parted lips in his silent musings of how danger always came at the cemetary. He tried to push it aside as he continued to walk, his hand holding onto his bag containing his precious letters to his family back home, but his mind was soon paused in its thinking. As he had just about cleared the cemetary, he heard a soft, rumbling growl from somewhere in the surrounding bushes. With the rain being so heavy, he found it a bit difficult to pinpoint just where it was coming from.

He did not have to wait too long as a figure slunk from behind one of the trees to his left. Before him stood a very stunning, beautiful female. The rain had her hair stuck about her body in long waves, raindrops sliding down along her exposed legs left bared from the school uniform. Her eyes glowed with such an eerir desire, a look that made Tsukune feel as though she were about to devour him completely. His mind ran in circles as he found himself backing up until his back struck against the large tree and he gasped out, bag falling to the soaked ground. The beautiful female smirked at his reaction as she took several steps towards him until she crouched right before him and leaned towards him, her lips brushing lightly over his ear in a rather seductive manner.

"Hmm, Tsukune...today I make you forever mine. Just submit to me and you wont need any other but me to keep you safe... especially with that other dog snooping around" she whiserped, her tongue flicking out to run along the curve of his ear.

"By dog, I certainly hope that you aren't talking about me." a silky voice answered.

"G..Gin!" Tsukune gasped out in shock.

Gin stood, propped up against a tree as his eyes looked angrily towards the female standing over Tsukune. He was also wet from running through the rain just to get here, and it seemed his senses were right on the mark. This she-wolf was acting very predatorily towards Tsukune, and he knew it could only be one reason behind it. He easily crossed his arms and sent a warning growl to the female, who in turn, growled back, even almost snapping her jaws at the taller male. While Tsukune sat, mortified against the tree, he looked on in fascination and confusion to just what was going on. He all but balked in sheer startlement as the female stood and glared to Gin, her body seeming to change into a taller werewolf. Her eyes gave off an animalistic glow as she hunkered down, her body being defines and covered in silken black fur. Seeming to challenge Gin she let loose a howl, showing off her fangs, her tail fluffing up.

"This boy belongs to me mutt... I plan to claim him. I am Ryoko so know your place! Since he is unmarked... his scent alone is more pure than many of our own kind... now step down... I was here first" she glared.

"He is already claimed you bitch! You should know your place before standing up to an alpha male. He is not to be touched by the likes of you, if need be I'll put you in your place."

Gin looked overly pissed off to the point of wanting to break things and rip apart bodies. He did not waste much time on the defiant prude as his own body began to morph and change. He turned into his silver werewolf form that towered over the she-wolf. His ears stood up as he stood tall and proud, tail erect as the fur along his back stood up in pure aggression as he exposed his own fangs to her and let loose a low, threatening growl. Ryoko did not flinch, and instead charged towards Gin, eyes crazed and misted over as she lost all sense of reason. Gin was prepared as he swung out with hid claws, fighting her off as they tumbled upon the ground. The rain struck their entangled bodies as blood began to fly through the air to splatter upon the nearby trees and soak into the already saturated ground. Tsukune watched in pure awe as Gin took and threw the female to the side, her body crashing through several trees and even a coupld boulders. He wasted no time in running to her and grabbing her throat between his mighty, powerful jaws to hold her there waiting. He had showed her just WHO the top wolf was, and she heaved a very angry sigh as she let her body relax in the jaws, offering her submission.

With Ryoko admitting defeat she was finally released and glared up to the other hatefully. Her body soon shifted and changed back into her more human like form as she was still crouched upon the ground. Gin stood over her as he finally allowed himself to slip from his werewolf form, his presence still domineering to her. His eyes scanned over her and he felt the glare rising to his eyes. This... bitch had tried to come and steal HIS TSUKUNE! He glared even harder before snorting and turning to put his back to her, his eyes sheilded by his hair that fell within his face. He muttered in a soft voice, knowing she would hear it and understand he meant business.

"Stay away from what is mine... or next time my fangs will slip" he said in a dead whisper of a voice.

Still up against the tree, Tsukune sat in a pure shocked state. He had just witnessed a fight that he found amazed him and made his stomach do summersaults. He had stayed silent, his mind blank in pure amazement at what Gin had announced to the female. He had all bust stated claimed to Tsukune in a romantic manner and it had Tsukune's head spinning like a tornadoe. His brown eyes watched as the girl, Ryoko stood up and stalked away, complaining the whole way about men, which left him alone with Gin. He shook his head as he felt a strong, firm hand upon his shoulder, before it moved up to his chin carefully. Looking up, he found himself momentarily captivated by a pair of deep, soulful brown eyes. He had never noticed just how beautiful Gin's eyes truly were and he parted his lips in order to tell him so, but was cut off by a pair of chilled lips pressing to his own.

"G..Gin!" he gasped around the kiss, his head hitting the tree behind him.

"Shh... it's okay" was all Tsukune got in reply.

He felt the lips once more return to his own, kissing so tenderly as his mind swirled in a dizzy dance of shock, enjoyment, and confusion. Gin gently ran his hand along Tsukune's cheek as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the other's heated mouth, exploring as he lightly pressed against the younger male carefully. Gin was running on instincts and knew he needed to put his scent on the other, so that people could back away from what would be his. He heard the soft moan into the kiss and smirked, his hand upon Tsukune's cheek sliding down along his neck and dipping into the collar of the uniform to undo the first few buttons on the school unifrom. His lips would pull from the kiss and trail slowly downwards to the creamy neck to kiss and lick, suckling until there was a very nice mark left in place. Once satisfying his inner wolf, he pulled back to see a blushing, red-faced Tsukune, who looked close to passing out or dying, but Gin couldn't tell which just yet.

Tsukune was not awake for too much longer before he passed out from everything that had happened and from the chilled rain. It was enough for Gin to snap back into reality as he looked around and then down to the mark he had just left upon the neck of the other. He gasped and drew back rapidly in pure shock, walking in several circles as his eyes all but buldged from his sockets. He paced, back and forth as he looked up to the raining sky, then back to the ground as he cursed to himself for loosing such control... and with a GUY no less.

"Oh Hell no what in the world have I done? What is WRONG WITH ME!? I can't believe I just marked him like that...I'm suppose to love women... and breasts, and taking pictures of said breasty babes, but instead I have this strange urge to only nurture and care for Tsukune... I.. I don't understand..."

Gin ranted for a good long while, his shoes becoming soiled by the mud all around. Finally though he calmed down enough to just rub a hand over his eyes and sulkingly moved to Tsukune's limp form. Tsukune soon was lifted into the strong arms of Gin as he began to make his way to the dormitories to deposit the other. His mind was still whirling around like mad, and it was confusing to understand such feelings, but so far he had peiced it up. This was the time of year werewolves went in search of a mate, and being forever loyal not just any would do. The went by purity, and scent, and apparently Gin's werewolf had subconsciously chosen Tsukune that night he stepped infront of Mocha and stood up against him. He was pure, and smelled simply intoxicating, and even held a backbone to show he would protect, even when he was no match for him... it made Gin want to dominate Tsukune all the more and make him his own.

Gin knew though that he could not be so forceful, and unfortunately he would have to take this slow... after he beat his head through a thick window to make sure his brain was in fact, functioning correctly about this whole situation. He grumbled as he finally made it to the dormitory and found Tsukune's. He pushed his way inside and moved to deposit his bundle upon the bed and removed the shoes to prevent anything from becoming dirty. Once that was taken care of, Gin wrapped Tsukune in many blankets to prevent any fevers and leaned down to place a kiss on the other's forhead before he stood and moved to the door to leave for the night.

"Until the time is right...my Tsukune"

Those were the last words spoken before Gin stepped from the room and made his way to his own room. He had a lot of thinking to do and knew that by tomorrow he might have a very angry vampire, succubus, witch, and snow princess to deal with after seeing his mark. The mark he left upon Tsukune resembled the necklace he wore at all times, so even an idiot would be able to link it together and know SOMETHING had happened... but would Tsukune hate him for this? Gin knew that only tomorrow would be able to shed light on the subject and to keep thinking on it would just turn him into a worrywart. He was soon in his room and bedding down with so many thoughts killing him slowly in his slumber it seemed. Tomorrow he might be hung by his toes and beaten with a stick and bed pans for this, but in the end he wouldn't have it any other way.

~End Chapter One~

**Author's Note: Welllll what do you think? good.. bad... go burn it? I want'ed to try something that would be a bit more serious starting off until the loving starts... Soooo Tsukune is in a BIG situation.. a werewolf has already noticed him as his mate... but will Gin struggle against it and pretend nothing is there, or will Tsukune shock him with what he says in the clubroom? Well you'll simply have to keep reading to find out! Let me know what you think! THIS GIRL IS GOING TO BED BEFORE HER BRAIN EXPLODES AND ALL MY IDEAS END UP IN A PUDDLE ON THE FLOOR Hope you all liked it and stick with me for the rest of it ^^ I do have an interesting story planned out here... andyways... Aideu!**


	2. Women are Quite Scary!

****Well hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter ! I have been pretty inspired to type, and so the two stories I am currently working on are coming along great ^^ It seems that always spending time with Bunny pumps me full of inspiration and I have to TYPE IT ALLLLLL OUT! Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, since poor Gin might not make it out alive ! I hope this chapter will bring some laughs as well as some sweet moments of 'DAWWWWWW' Anyways! ENJOY! ****

Chapter Two: Women Are Quite Scary!

The next morning held a promising start to every student being in class! The sun was brightly shining through the trees, and the storm had been pushed away! Students woke and prepared for the day of classes packed with much learning, since many were out the previous day. The early rays soon reached through Tsukune's windows and into his room just as his alarm blared angrily from beside his bed, startling him from his slumber. His sleep- filled eyes blinked open to glare at the window as though it were its fault for waking him up, even though he knew it was because he needed to get prepared for classes today.

Pushing himself up in bed, he sat, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands as he yawned, his hair sticking up all over the place from sleeping all night. He sneezed mid yawn and shuddered slightly before sniffling, realising he had probably caught a cold from what had happened yesterday. He paused as his hand lifted up to the side of his neck and he paused, suddening scrambling to get from the bed, but due to how his feet were wrapped within his blanket, he soon found himself face planted onto the floor, his butt sticking straight in the air ontop of his bed. He grumbled in pain before sliding the rest of the way off the bed and up to his feet as he made his way to the closest mirror he could find... and nearly fainted at what he saw. Upon his neck was the mark... even though it resembled a hickey, Tsukune knew it was more significant then that and let out a small whimper.

"I'm going to die today for sure..."

He muttered rather pathetically before he grabbed his stuff for a shower and headed off, clothes in hand, to get ready to go. He headed off towards to class on his own as he silently thought to himself about what had happened, becoming more and more nervous as he got closer to the school and to his ultimate demise. As he reached the classroom, he pushed open the door and saw that so far he was safe, though he did get some odd looks from a few of the other students. Tsukune's body slumped into his desk as he prepared for a nightmare of a day...and it seemed luck was not going to be on his side either as his three friends came into class, looking a bit irritated at Tsukune not meeting them for their usual walk to classes in the morning. He found himself gulping as he hunkered down and looked at them with rather large eyes, his inner thoughts along the lines of_ 'Pleaseeee don't notice... please please please please!'_

His silent pleads were very much so in vain as he felt a rather strong hand upon his hair as he was nearly be-headed from the force of being pulled from his seat. He let loose a soft sound of surprise as razor sharp claws nearly sliced his head in half to forcefully turn his head to the side revealing the mark. Kurumu was decked out in her succubus form, tail lashing out in pure anger, eyes glued to the marking upon Tsukune's neck. Her violet eyes burned with such fury as her blue, silken hair seemed to stand up and fluff just a bit. A hiss left her slightly parted lips as one of her claws pressed against Tsukune's neck.

"What the hell is this?" Her voice was a dangerous low growl and gained the attention of the whole class. " You smell like a damn dog!"

The sudden, agressive outburst caused Moka to slowly approach the two, fearing for her friend's life. She moved, reaching out to try and remove the claws pressed against Tsukune's neck, her slender fingers pausing though as her eyes caught the mark upon his neck. Seeing the mark, her eyes seemed to grow very chilled, red flecks seeming to crack through the usual green color. A low hiss fell from her now parted lips as her rosary burst and shattered, flames licking along the cold cross until nothing was left. Her long pink, soft hair changed into the silver tresses that flowed about her, doing little to conceil her angry, blood red eyes. Moka's vampire side had been so shocked, it forced the transformation and left her clenching her fists tightly, hand reaching up prepared to smack Tsukune as hard as he could humanly stand! Before she could get to him, a large, extra heavy, golden bed-pan fell right upon his head, causing stars to burst forth from his vision. It was not long before the room suddenly began to dip and become more than a bit chilled as Mizore glared, ice beginning to form upon Tsukune's hands and freezing up along his arms, pulling a startled cry from his lips. It was then that time seemed to speed up and Tsukune was smacked rather harshly across the cheek, his body being thrown right out the window with glass sticking out from his body in many places. He barely had time to register tears filling Moka's eyes before she was on him in a flash, her foot lashing out in a swift kick.

The kick though did not strike Tsukune. Moka hissed as her foot was caught by the hands of Gin, who stood glaring at the vampire maiden. The wind blew against Gin and Tsukune, and with it the whole classroom erupted into much chatter and gossip. Gin had marked Tsukune and now both of them were going to die at the hands of the woman who had their sights set on the human boy. Gin had been walking towards his class when he felt Tsukune was in quite a bit of danger, and then to have smelled his beloved's blood, sent Gin's wolf dashing to the classroom in pure fury. His eyes shone rather dangerously as he stared down Moka, who seethed in pure anger at having her food sorce ripped away!

"What the hell is your problem with Tsukune?" Gin asked rather guarded.

"You mutt, have deprived me of my delicious food source... have you any last words before I show you your place?" Moka whispered in such a deadly tone, her eyes glowing eerily.

"You've stolen MY Tsukune from me you wolf... what have you done?" Kurumu spat out, her claws once more at the ready to fight now Gin.

"I followed what my instincts wanted and knew that Tsukune came here to fulfill something none of you could possibly understand... and to stand at my side as my mate. I will protect him from all the abuse you always put him through!" By this point Gin was growling in a very threatening manner.

While they three bickered back and forth, the teacher waved her hands frantically for no violence, but as usual, she was never listened to. Yukari watched and listened before looking to Tsukune who was barely conscious and suddenly felt horrible for dropping the pan upon his head. Growing up, she had always studied more than necessary, and she had come across that for each were-creature born into the world, a mate was born as well. This ensured that the Were would find it's other part of its soul and be whole and complete and more stable to survive and start a pack of it's own. She bit her lip and knew that she valued Tsukune's friendship so much more than to be selfish and petty. She sighed, picking up that Gin marked Tsukune, because Tsukune was who his wolf had been waiting on for a few years.

Moka and Kurumu, both fed up with this petty argument that was heading nowhere fast, decided it was the best time to end it and take out Gin. In their mind if they got rid of the werewolf, then Tsukune could go back to normal and be theirs forever. As they rushed at Gin together, prepared to fight to the bitter end, they found themselves halting in pure shock. Before them stood Tsukune, looking like absolute Hell, his arms outstretched wide infront of Gin as he fought to stay on his feet. He had blood seeping through his clothes from the hindreds shards of glass embedded into his tender flesh. His lip had been busted from the slap and blood slowly trickled down his lower lip and along his chin to flow down his neck. He was pale and looked about ready to pass out, but he still stood his ground as his eyes remained calm and gentle throughout, no hatred showed in his eyes for what the other's had done.

"Y.. You guys need to stop it...Gin saved me last night and I have come to accept that if I am suppose to be his mate, then that's fine with me" Tsukune spoke, swaying slightly as his left hand rested against his forehead. "I...have liked Gin for a while already, so it is not something I regret him doing...if you don't wish to remain friends then it's up to you."

"He has clearly poisoned your mind Tsukune... we need to break the bond he put on you before it's too late!" Kurumu shreiked out angrily.

"You two are being so stupid! I hope you realise that if you get rid of Gin and try to sever their forming bond, then it will not only kill Gin, but Tsukune as well." Yukari muttered, hoping out the window to where the others stood. "Honestly, you two need to brush up on your creature history. Werewolves can easily tell who their other half is, and with that mark on Tsukune, it prooves they were meant to be, so perhaps it why Tsukune got to come here all along, due to fate."

Moka and Kurumu sent glares to the know-it-all witch and showed they were to angered to full listen to reason. Kurumu took to the sky, her wings flapping a thousand miles a minute as she left the scene, her heart feeling so angry and shattered. Moka just sent one final glare before her vampire self turned back to class, no longer wishing to go back to the sweet Moka everyone found stunningly beautiful. Mizore just heaved a sigh and looked down, frozen tears clattering to the floor around her. She would need some time, but she would still try to keep their friendship strong, just so she could be near Tsukune. Tsukune swayed a bit more before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to collapse. Strong arms easily caught the now limp form of Tsukune before hoisting him within strong arms. Gina just looked down to his light bundle and took off towards the nurse's office to have Tsukune checked over.

Gin has been terrified to see what they had done to Tsukune. He was suppose to be who they all loved and cared about, and yet when it wasn't going their way the fangs and claws came out to slice and dice the poor boy to shreds. It made his inner wolf very upset and threatened, worried that they would try to do something to his Tsukune and then Hell would break out and be a mighty price to pay. His eyes glanced down to look over Tsukune's form and it made him seeth in pure fury at the condition his little one was in. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Tsukune's cheek as he whispered soothing words of comfort to the unconscious boy before him. He had been up all night going over what had happened, and knew he would find Tsukune to be a worthy mate, and so he vowed to protect him. Already Gin felt like he had failed, allowing such harm to befall Tsukune in such a short amount of time. He stayed with Tsukune, gently dozing with his head burried in Tsukune's neck, allowing the other's scent to fill his senses.

Off deep in the woods found Kurumu, sulking high within a thick, old tree. Her body was curled up tightly as her black wings coiled about her body, tail lashing back and forth rapidly. She did not understand why Tsukune was so willing to go along with what Gin had done...it made no sense to her in the least bit! She was also a bit upset at herself as well, since Gin's words rang very true. All they did was abuse Tsukune and latch onto him and never give him a say so in anything that happened and went on. She stayed there for several hours before she was calm enough to return to her human like state and go back to class. She felt horrible for most likely scaring Tsukune to death in the classroom and knew she would have a lot of making up to do.

Moka was having a harder time getting over her anger about what had happened. she felt utterly betrayed by that...human! she glared and kicked the tree infront of her, which made it splinter into millions of pieces. She knew her other side cared deeply for the boy, but to her vampire self, he was tolerable, but mainly a good protein to snack upon when needed. To have him taken away by some furry beast, was more than a little unnerving to the vampire, who was very uncertain about how she was feeling. She was not going to apologize, nor was she going back to sleep inside that other body. She was here to now stay and that WOLF would pay dearly for taking away her blood supply.

Inside the school, at the nurse's office Tsukune and Gin continued to sleep and rest. Their peace was shattered though as the door was thrown open very loudly to reveil Tsukune's friends, minus Moka. They all held a very serious look to them as they pushed and squeased their bodies inside the room and all around the bed Tsukune was still knocked out upon. Gin felt more than a little nervous, and it showed as he stayed close to Tsukune in a protective manner, ever watchful to see just what the ladies had planned and what they would throw at him. What happened next though, thoroughly shocked him into complete, utter silence and left his mouth hanging wide open in pure fear.

"Ginei...I will accept this relationship you have formed with Tsukune, but if you ever and I mean EVER hurt him then I will come and shove my claws right through your entire body and rip out your heart. Then I will shove it down your throat and make you eat it until you choke to death!" Kurumu hissed out, eyes glinting like mad.

"And once you begin to choke, I will step in and happily freeze you so that you are forever stuck in that choking, pained form for all of eternity." Mizore whispered in a very deadly tone.

Gin blinked, his mind spinning at what they had just finished telling him. They had just threatened him right before him like it was a casual, happy conversation! It caused a rapid swallow to tear through his throat before he just blinked and nodded mutely. His mind was whirling with pure terror from such words from the two agressive females. He finally seemed to recover and straightened himself up where he sat, his hand gently holding one of Tsukune's.

"I never plan to harm him in any way... he is my other half and completes my soul... I will never hurt him..."

It was whispered, but the other's were able to hear him clearly. He received nods from the two who had threatened him and felt a relief in knowing they were not going to jeopardize the beautiful friendships they had with Tsukune over some petty jealousy. He watched as the three females eventually gave their goodbyes before turning and leaving from the nurse's office. They still have a few classes to attend before heading off for supper and then to bed, which would once more leave Gin in the presence of Tsukune, and to watch over him while he slept. In the silence of the ward, he shuddered at the sudden cold chill as the words truly sunk into his mind and made him whisper.

"Damn... woman are sure scary... terrifying creatures of the deep for sure !"

It was the last thing he said before he shifted Tsukune over to get upon the bed beside his fallen comrade, who was weaseling into his heart. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsukune's body to pull him close to his own. His warmth would be offered to the healing body pressed against his own, sleeping to stay close to his chosen. Gin would stay as long as possible in the room, until the sun had begun to set in the distance. Classes had already been over for a good couple hours before Gin felt the other move against him. His dark eyes looked down to Tsukune, who finally made a few groans of protest since he felt like a rag dog tossed around in the waves of an ocean. His soft, brown eyes fluttered open to look up at Gin's worried eyes. A few moments passed with just the two of them looking at one another, but soon a soft, lopsided smile began to spread along Tsukune's face.

"Thanks Gin... you saved me again from the terrifying things called women!" he muttered softly before coughing roughly from having a dry throat.

The other's comment made Gin smile, and then burst into fits of laughter at how it had been put. He sadly had to agree though, that his friends had horrified him with how angry and jealous they had gotten. He was happy to see though that both Gin and himself were alive and kicking, so it was hopefully a good sing to come. Tsukune did not know how much he could take if his friends ravaged war upon his daily to proove a point he did not understand fully. He settled down against Gin and figured he just had to wait for that time to come and truely see how they had taken such news. He knew it hurt them, since they all seemed to pine for his love and affection, but he had never felt that way for any of them. He use to harbor feelings for Moka, but he had grown tired of being used as food and only food. He had already come to understand that he held feelings for Gin long before he had even marked him, and knew that he had always been one to love and like who he did, reguardless of sex. He knew that the journey would be long and in the end, very worthwhile. He just had to keep a positive attitude that all the over hormonal, jealous girls did not kill him before he had time to really live!

~End Chapter Two~

**Author's Note: Sooooooo... I finally was able to get this chapter up... I just want to apologise for any mistakes in my grammar/ typing. My word has not been working on this laptop and so I've had to type it on something different, but I will be on my good computer for the rest of the chapters, so hopefully any errors can be seen and taken care of before I post my chapters. ALSO I had a lot of trouble doing this chapter... been facing constant migraines since my original meds aren't working I have to wait for my shots to get in... NEXT WEEK! I serious hope I don't die from head pain! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter, Gin gets a letter from his family that is VERY important and Moka finally makes her choice on what she is going to do about everything... thinking of having a sweet, slightly citrus scene with Gin and Tsukune ^_^ whooooo knows just keep reading to find out... I am working on two stories, this one as well as my Gundam Wing one, so I hope to have the third chapter posted the day after tomorrow... anyways I'll stop my rambles and leave you be. ALSO THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY IT MEANS A LOT AND I WILL DO MY BEST AS PLOTS BEGIN TO UNRAVEL AND AN ENEMY BEGINS TO REAR ITS HEAD! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Letters, Choices, and Kisses!

****OMG! I am super drained of energy and soooooo flipping TIRED! I had to take some Benadryl today since a bee got stuck in my car and assumed it was ALL MY FAULT and stung me on my healing hand Lets just say that bee didn't live much longer after being so mean to me! Anyways I have more Therapy in the morning for my back... hoorays! Anyways here is the next chapter for my Entanled story and hope you all enjoy ! I am trying to get on the track of posting up a chapter every other day so the days I don't post I am posting for my other story _ It's not sunk in juuuuuust yet ^_^ Anywayyyyys as promised, I hope this chapter will be a bit more steamy and cute ^_^ ENJOY AND MANY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS OF THIS STORY YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ALLLLL ROCK!****

Chapter Three: Letters, Choices, and Kisses

Tsukune had been kept within the nurse's ward overnight just to make sure he would be alright in the end after such injuries. The nurse had to run Gin off, since the werewolf was hell bent on staying and making sure no evil befell his sweet, little one. He was absolutely not a happy camper as he had sulked his way towards his dorm room, head hung in pure failure. As he was making his way outside of the grounds in the direction of his bed, he paused as he came face to face with vampire Moka. Her red eyes still filled with such hate and anger over what had transpired earlier that day. Gin knew he had to try and talk reason with her, since he knew Tsukune loved her very much as a friend.

"Just answer me this wolf, Why Tsukune? What does he have to do with all this?" Moka hissed out angrily.

Gin stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the obviously jealous vampire and stayed silent for a long period of time. He was contemplating if he should just fill her in on a bit of what was happening. He knew the vampire should have felt the growing power, but could she link it together? Could she understand just why Tsukune apparently got within this school in the first place? He sorted through all his thoughts, everything he had come to understand, before he nodded easily enough. Letting his eyes land upon Moka, he parted his lips and spoke gently to her, letting any barriers fall so she would know he was not lying in any form of manner.

"He is my other half... I have been waiting for him for the past four years to come. I know you do not like it, but it is meant to be. Surely you have felt the growing darkness over your youth? Well the Werebeast clans are the main fighters when the battle comes to our doorstep, and Tsukune is very important. The dark will be after him, so he was born as my other half in order to be protected and for him to better anchor my abilities. I will not let harm fall upon his shoulders, I can't because our destinies were entangled long before either of us were born." Gin said easily enough, his eyes showing he was being honest.

"That's all I wanted to know. I will speak with Tsukune once he is healed up and feeling better and apologize, I just don't like losing my best source of blood." Moka said before turning and seeming to disappear from view.

Gin watched her leave and only could shake his head at how that went. By Moka talking to Tsukune, it could be a good thing or a bad, so he would have to try and be near him when that time came just in case protection would be needed. Pushing that from his mind, he finally made his way to his dorm, locking the door in place before a great sigh left his lips. He leaned against his door, head tilted back as he allowed his eyes to slip closed in exhaustion. He stood like that for quite some time before his eyes opened and paused upon his desk. Laying on top of his desk was a golden envelope with his family seal beckoning him towards it.

He moved towards the envelope and ran his fingers along it before breaking the seal to pull out a letter. His nose easily picked up the smell of the ink and his families scent, which brought a smile to his lips. With the letter in hand, he removed his clothing and slid on a pair of pajama pants before falling upon his soft, plush bed. Rolling over onto his stomach and made himself rather comfortable before allowing his fingers to unfold the letter carefully so it would not tear. Once the letter was opened, he slowly began to read the writing he knew easily to be his mothers.

~~_Sweetest Son,_

_ I trust this letter has found you well enough. I hear that congratulations should be in order for you finding your chosen mate. I noticed the other day while I was preparing to have my normal tea time, that the ancestral statue had a faint, golden glow to it. I watched as the glow intensified and it brought tears of joy to my face! I know how hard it has been being unable to find your mate for the past four years, but now you two are together and I trust that in good time you will claim him or her fully. Now then, I did not write this letter to you just to congratulate you, even though it brings such happiness to the entire family. I also wrote to let you know that the Dark Alliance has been making rash, unplanned attacks within the human realm, but so far the three tribes nearby were able to stop them in time before any lives were lost. It appears they are on the hunt for something most valuable, and I know you already know what it is, so I am here to warn you. You need to be on your guard and try to stay near your mate as much as possible and hopefully they will have some friends who can offer protection. You two are very important for the survival of both monsters and humans alike, so if they were to kill you, then it would be a fight impossible to win dearest Ginei. I have also planned a visit to sit and speak with you and your destined mate within the next few days, so be on the lookout! I am simply anxious to meet the newest pack member that has captured my son's heart and soul. Now then I must be going, but I do hope to hear back from you within the next day or so before I arrive to fill me in about your mate. I also heard from that lady friend of mine, that you beat her daughter, Ryoko protecting your mate, nicely done! You made your father very proud of you. With all my love and best regards until we meet!_

_Love, Arissa.~~_

By the end of the letter, Gin held a bright, cheerful smile upon his handsome features. His mother would be coming to pay him and his strong mate a visit, and he was almost giddy at the mere thought. He missed his mother and had not seen her since the break had ended. He knew his mother, Arissa, would absolutely love Tsukune and be pleased with how fate had worked her hand at their union. He was so enthusiastic that he longed to howl out his joy and dance about his room, but seeing at it required him to get from his comfortable position, he chose against it. He smiled as he re-folded the letter and tucked it under his mattress for safe keeping before he buried himself within his mound of blankets to settle down for the night and sleep. In his slumber, he held many beautiful dreams, and some that were filled with terror, but regardless of the dream he continued to sleep, since his body craved it like no other.

Meanwhile, off deep within the woods, Moka sat perched upon a tombstone as she thought about everything that had happened. She knew Gin spoke the truth, but it was just very hard for her to accept. She would never admit it to anyone else, but she had grown quite fond for Tsukune. Yes, a high class vampire actually held such emotions as affection for the human boy her sweeter side had befriended. She knew that Tsukune thought very highly of her, and with a sigh she knew what she would have to do. She would apologize to Tsukune when he was back in class, and keep their friendship. She did not want to tarnish the first friend who cared not what she was.

With her mind made up, she allowed a small smile to lift upon her features before she pushed herself from the tombstone she sat upon. Her hand carried her schoolbag as she turned towards the girl dormitories and started making her way there. She had a shower to get and some homework to catch up on before she could possibly find the time to head to sleep. As she made her way to the dorms, she wondered how long Tsukune would be absent from class for what they had done to him. She truly regretted what she did, seeing how badly injured he was and still tried to stand before her to stop her from killing Gin like she had wanted to. It was very shameful to know how easily she lost her composure like she had and only hoped Tsukune could forgive her when it was all over and done with.

With the day being long gone, and night having just started, the night birds came out, singing softly to be accompanied by the crickets in their nightfall song. A soft breeze fluttered along the school grounds, giving off such a peaceful, tranquil feeling. A soft blue moon hung high within the sky, surrounded by many twinkling stars and patchy clouds. It was nice and cool outside, showing the signs of Fall swiftly approaching around the corner. Within the darkness, the students slept, preparing their minds and body for another day of class come the bright sun's rising. Slowly the night began to fade as the sky turned a lighter purple, soon turning into blues, pinks, and oranges as the sun began its way into the great sky above.

With the sun rising within the sky, alarm clocks began going off in the dorm rooms. Bodies of all shapes and sizes rolled from their beds to begin the bright, new day. Class did not start for another couple of hours, and several students took the extra time for some extra sleep, while others primped and made themselves look proper. Within the Nurse's ward, Tsukune slowly woke up, feeling still and more than a bit sore. His cuts were bandaged and recently changed, causing the cuts to burn beneath the white material to keep dirt and germs out. He rubbed his eyes gently before he threw his legs out of bed and pushed himself up into a standing position. The nurse had told him to rest for a few days, but he honestly did not wish to fall behind in class, since school was a bit difficult for him, so he had planned on returning to class today.

With his body holding its own, he moved off to his dorm room so he could get his other school uniform to change into, since his currently one was beyond repair. As he made his way there, he stifled a yawn, body moving more gently than normal to not jar any sore, tender spots on his way for new clothes! Getting within his dorm, he pulled out his other uniform and nodded in approval before he stripped his clothes and redressed carefully before gathering the books he would need for the day. He was a bit pale looking, since his blood was replenishing from the loss yesterday, and his hair was more spiked than usual, but he honestly did not seem to care as he left his dorm.

As he moved down the hall, more than a few people paused to look at him. By lunchtime the previous day, the entire school had found out what happened, and to see him up and moving around was quite shocking. To them, Tsukune sure was an interesting person, and showed such resilience when he constantly got scraped and beat up on a daily basis. He did not seem to notice the stares, nor the whispers as he made his way to his first class and gingerly sat down, his head soon resting against the cool desk, which soothed the now throbbing headache he had. He really hoped today would not completely suck and his body would not be thrown out any more windows. While he rested against his desk, he never noticed when he was joined by Moka, who looked shocked and stunned he was even in class.

"Tsukune... I wish to apologize for my absurd behavior yesterday. I got a bit carried away and after thinking on it most of the night I feel the friendship is more important than fighting about it, if you can possibly forgive me." She spoke, her voice still hard and stern, but the apology sounding sincere.

"I forgive you Moka, I know that you must have been shocked , just no more tossing me out windows if it can be helped" Tsukune muttered into his desk, which pulled a soft look from the fierce Vampire.

Tsukune lifted his head and offered a small smile to Moka, letting her see that he was alright and that he did truly forgive her. It reminded her how caring Tsukune was, thrown into the world of monster, yet he knew they were good if just given the chance. She had been more than a bit worried he would refuse her apology and stop being her friend for her actions the previous day, but to see that smile, made her very happy. She moved past him to settled at her own desk nearby and glanced back to him as he placed his head back upon his desk. He looked extremely tired to Moka and she wondered if he should even be in class today, but apparently he did not wish to fall behind on any work and class time if it could be helped.

About half an hour later, the other students trickled into the classroom to take their own seats, noticing that the air between Tsukune and Moka was back to normal. Kurumu walked into the classroom with Mizore and Yukari, all three pausing at the sight of Tsukune sitting, slumped over his desk and Moka not trying to kill him. The succubus moved forwards and placed a gentle hand upon the un-injured shoulder of Tsukune and gave a worried look to Moka before she gently spoke, seeming to understand that Tsukune's head hurt.

"I wasn't expecting to see you in class today Tsukune. I see you and Moka have hopefully made up?" she asked, a slightly edge to her voice.

"Yes we have Kurumu, I apologized for my prudent behavior yesterday and he had forgiven me." Moka grumbled out, clearly not liking how Kurumu had just spoken about her.

"That's wonderful! Now we can all hang out like we use to, though I think Gin will be there as well for Tsukune." Yukari giggled. "I spent all night thinking about it and I think they will make such a cute couple! Boys love!" she exclaimed happily with her wand shooting into the air.

Mizore just nodded her head and took her seat, followed by the other two right as the bell rang and the teach came into the room, a fish hanging from her teeth as she swallowed it down happily, her ears and tail sticking out happily for all to witness. Her eyes paused see Tsukune seated in class. She had to give the boy a thumbs up for coming to class when he looked like a bull demon had just run him over and stomped over his fallen body. She pushed it away and opened her book as she began to teach the class, filling them in about humans and the human world, their customs, and how to fit in and socialize with them in a kind, respectable manner. Many students tuned her out, having a deep hatred for the said humans.

Classes ended and began, sweeping Tsukune away as his head never eased up on him, instead becoming worse throughout the day. Come lunch time he could hardly stand it as his hand rubbed his forehead and temples gently. While he walked to get something to eat, a gently hand upon his own caused him to stop and look up. A soft flush fluttered across his cheeks as he looked up into the worried eyes of Gin. Gina gave a soft look and leaned down to wrap his arms around the other, his nose being filled with the sweet smelling shampoo Tsukune used. Gin held the other very carefully, being very mindful of his injuries and not wishing to make them any worse while he healed. Leaning down, Gin gently placed a kiss upon Tsukune's cheek, which caused Tsukune's heart to beat all the more faster.

"Tsukune, you should have rested today. You look very sickly and I can tell you are in pain. Come on, you can come eat lunch with me and I'll keep you some company until your next class and while we are at it let's get something for that head of yours." Gin muttered softly.

His arm would gently wrap around Tsukune's waist to lead him in the right direction to the nurse to get some pills. Once reaching the nurse, she gave him something to help his migraine and sent a few extra to get him through the next couple of days just in case he had any pain. Once all the medications were taken care of, Gin took Tsukune by the hand and headed up to the roof for them to just enjoy each other's company, plus he had made a nice picnic for the other and himself to enjoy. Once they were right outside the door to the rooftop, Gin smiled and led Tsukune through the door. It took a few moments for Tsukune's eyes to adjust to the bright light outside, but once he did a smile filled his face. Before him was an amazing spread of food, beverages, and desserts placed upon a nice, large blanket. He had never had someone do something like this for him, and he had to admit it put a nice, warm feeling within his chest and stomach.

"Gin, thank you so much! It all looks so good !" Tsukune exclaimed in such excitement as he moved and sat himself down on the blanket.

Gin soon followed suit and settled on the blanket beside Tsukune. It was not long before the two dug into all the scrumptious looking food, sharing and enjoying the company of the other. Tsukune loved the sweets the most since he held quite a nice sweet tooth. To him Gin showed how much he cared for him, and in a way many might think it was very sappy, but Tsukune had never been treated like this and he found it to be very sweet and adorable of the other. Soon all the food was devoured by the two hungry people, which resulted in Gin gently wrapping his arms around Tsukune and pulling him flush against his chest. Gin's hands resting upon Tsukune's stomach as he just rested his chin upon the un-injured shoulder, letting out a soft humming growl within the other's ear.

Tsukune shuddered at the sound, finding that he rather enjoyed it, and how the other held him so securely. He felt the smile upon his own face and leaned back fully against the other, his body relaxed within the other's arms as nothing else seemed to matter to either of them at the moment. As they sat, curled up together, Tsukune discovered his head felt much better and wondered if the medication worked or if it really was just being spoiled rotten by Gin. He knew it was the medication, but his mind would have wishful thinking as well! He found himself thinking of the night Gin had saved him, and blushed a bit more as he shifted a bit before biting his lower lip lightly.

"Gin... could you...kiss me please?"

Had Gin not had such wonderful hearing he would of missed the softly whispered words, but hearing them made him quite pleased. It showed a lot that Tsukune would be comfortable enough with him to ask for a kiss. Of course, Gin's inner wolf wanted to fully claim Tsukune, but Gin knew he would not do so until the other asked, wishing to fully respect him and not force him if he wasn't ready for that big step. He could do a bit of heavy kissing though, to show the other just how much he meant to him. With that in mind, a nice, bright smile lifted his face as he shifted Tsukune a bit so he could tilt him head up gently. His eyes stared deeply into the warm brown orbs of Tsukune's eyes before he leaned forwards to press his lips to the others.

Gin allowed the kiss, his lips firmly against Tsukune's softer lips, his hands shifting a bit to hold onto the other more comfortably. With the kiss being so sweet, it shocked Tsukune, and he leaned further into the kiss, offering for Gin to deepen it. Realizing Tsukune was trusting him, he allowed his moist tongue to flick out over Tsukune's lower lip, teeth lightly nibbling at the tender flesh. Once his ears picked up the gasp from Tsukune, his tongue slipped within the heated cavern. Gin explored Tsukune fully, tongue running over tongue as he caressed the other's tongue with his own. Within the kiss, Gin allowed one of his hands to gently rub over the other's stomach and lower still to toy with the waistband of the pants. He could sense that Tsukune was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing, and it encouraged him onwards.

Just being with the other seemed to make time stand still as two bodies enjoyed the presence of the other. With the kiss still going, teasing Tsukune as his head spun in pure pleasure, the hand playing with his pants, moved to dip beneath the fabric gently. Gin made sure to move slow and easy, giving Tsukune enough time to tell him to stop if he felt uncomfortable. Getting no protests, Gin continued, his hand sliding carefully over the boxers he felt against his fingers. His fingers were on a mission and soon they would gently cup Tsukune through the soft, cotton-like material. The simple touch sent fire spreading throughout Tsukune's body as his back arched slightly, a low moan leaving his lips only to be swallowed by the kiss. That touch was like a bolt of electricity, and Tsukune found that he loved it, craving more of that touch from Gin.

Gin smiled within the kiss as he moved his lips down to suckle one of the earlobes into his lips, tongue running up the side. While his lips tortured Tsukune's ear, his hand would gently rub over the slightly hardened bulge pressed against his hand. The simple action pulled a soft whimper from Tsukune as his head tilted gently to the own, which to Gin was quite a nice display of submission. Seeing the exposed neck, his lips found the creamy flesh, sucking gently before his tongue would run along the neck and over the mark he had placed upon Tsukune. That spot upon his neck was more sensitive than he would have previously thought and it caused a pressure to bubble within the pit of his stomach and squirm a bit against the other, his breathing speeding up.

Gin's ears picked up the change in Tsukune, knowing that his little one would not hold out much longer against his touches to his body. As gin threw himself into the task of giving Tsukune pleasure, he felt the body beneath his stiffen, his hand feeling the warmth against his hand signaling the orgasm that just ripped through Tsukune's body. Tsukune had cried out at the last moment, truly stunned at how light his body felt in the throes of this pleasure Gin had given him. He was left trying to hold onto something to anchor him from flying away. He felt the soft, loving kiss to his lips which made Tsukune open his eyes and look up to Gin. He did not find the situation to be embarrassing either, since Gin looked at him as though he were the most stunning, beautiful person on Earth. As the bell rang, the two just stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms as Tsukune allowed his body to calm down. His body was drained and spent, his eyes heavy and unable to stay open as he drifted off to sleep within the other's arms. Gin stood up, taking the other's body with him as he made his way to Tsukune's dorm where he cleaned him up and tucked him into bed so he could rest. Afterwards he settled upon the bed and kept watch, a soft, content smile upon his face as the day would fade away into the darkness of night.

~End Chapter Three~

**Author's Note: Weeeeeeelll here you go! I did promise a bit of citrus in this chapter and there you have it. So there is a dark force brewing over the horizon that was predicted hundreds of years ago and it's going to involved Tsukune and Gin and a lot of others. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to those sticking with me on the story. I WILL UPDATE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! I am trying to stay on that kind of schedule... bah anyways off to bed I go to get ready for therapy tomorrow... boooooooooyaaah going to come back home half dead and killer SORE! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Please and thank you ! =D**


	4. Visitations and Trouble

****I AM SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UPDATED! My little nephew shared his wonderful virus with me, so I've been struggling to survive! Okay but anyways I am feeling better, so figured while I feel good I will write my next chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who had stuck with me so far on this story and I reallllly appreciate it very much ^^ I hope I keep you interested until the end and hope you enjoy reading this chapter ^^****

Chapter Four: Visitations and Trouble

Morning seemed to come to swiftly for Gin as he rolled over in his bed and burrowed into the warm body sleeping next to his own. He let a soft smile flutter to his face as he looked down to the sleeping form of Tsukune. Gin had not had the heart to wake him after their wonderful picnic the day before and so he had resulted in bringing Tsukune back to his dorm room. The other had slept the whole time and curled up against Gin, making him a very happy wolf indeed. Even now, seeing Tsukune so innocent looking and sprawled out with such an inviting look, had Gin holding himself back as he leaned down to nuzzle the other gently to rouse him.

"Tsukune, time to get up my love." Gin whispered gently within Tsukune's ear.

Tsukune just turned and rolled away from Gin, snuggling further into the warm bed and blankets. With a sigh, Gin leaned down and lightly nipped at the exposed ear closest to himself. He made sure to run his tongue along the ear before suckling it gently, a low growl filling Tsukune's ear. The action caused Tsukune to stiffen as he softly groaned, leaning into the lips upon his ear slightly. The tingling that begun to spread throughout his body caused his eyes to open slowly, blush planted firmly upon his face. He let loose a rather amusing sound as he flew from the bed into a prompt standing position, gasping with eyes wide open.

"G...Gin! W.. What are you doing?" He gasped out being slightly embarrassed.

"I was getting you up and ready for a new day... after all my mother is coming to pay us a visit." Gin said with a smile as he lounged upon his bed comfortably.

"Y...Your mother? Why is she coming here to visit us?" Tsukune asked, being slightly weary.

"To welcome you into our family, and later our clan. I have to say she is very eager to meet you and no doubt dote on you as well" Gin said matter of fact before standing from the bed to pull Tsukune against him. "Don't worry Tsu, she will absolutely love you for who you are."

Tsukune nodded as he found himself relaxing within Gin's arms. If Gin told him his mother would be welcoming, then Tsukune would simply have to trust his words, but it did not help with how nervous he felt. He looked over to Gin as the dark-headed boy rested his chin upon the shoulder offered and placed a soft kiss to Tsukune's cheek before pulling away to steer the other towards the shower. He handed a uniform to Tsukune before telling him to get ready for classes and that he would wait for him so they could go have breakfast together. While Tsukune took his shower to get all squeaky clean, Gin set about getting dressed and cleaning up his dorm a bit before he worked on his hair, putting his usual band to help hold some of it out of his face. By the time he finished, Tsukune stepped from the bathroom, fully dressed with his hair all over the place regardless of being damp.

With the two fully dressed and bags in hand, they left Gin's dorm together and made their way towards the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast. The cafe was not too overly crowded, since many students were still getting ready, so the line was rather short. Gin had his usual breakfast with extra since he was a growing man, and Tsukune ordered a smaller breakfast with a milk and juice to drink. After Gin insisted on carrying Tsukune's tray, the two found a nice table near a large window to sit and eat. While they happily enjoyed their food, Yukari decided to pop in for a visit as she happily waved to both of them with a very mischievous look upon her face. She approached their table, followed by a very sophisticated looking figure.

Behind Yukari was a very stunning, beautiful woman with long black hair that fell about her in curls of silken waves. She had bright, piercing golden-orange eyes with a smooth, creamy complexion. She walked with such fluidity it almost seemed like the floated across the floor. She had a nicely formed body and wore a beautiful kimono in blues, silvers, whites, and black. The robe fell about her in a very mysterious manner, yet her smile was kind and very gentle as the approached the table, a wink leaving her eye. Gin just blinked, noticing how some of the other students were opening drooling at his mother! He stood and politely bowed before his mother wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh! Ginei I have missed you since you started back to school! Your father has been about the same...such the old grump it seems but hearing that you found your destined I simply could not wait to meet him and OHHH!" She broke off to look to Tsukune, her hands resting upon his cheeks. "He is so adorable! I don't think you would have found anyone better! Look at those adorable eyes, so deep and alluring, and he is just right for you my dear son. I am so happy for you both! Come, we must go and talk!" she gushed out.

Tsukune sat, eyes impossibly wide as he had been held and nearly twirled around by Gin's mother! He felt a bit more at ease though with her being so kind and loving to accept him. He looked to Gin and found himself standing and being led from the cafeteria. Gin gently held Tsukune's hand as he led both to the councils room where they could have some privacy to talk. The room was located on the third floor, tucked away from the everyday hustle and bustle of classes and milling students. Once making it to the room, Gin offered his mother a seat in the nice, comfortable looking chair before he moved to the couch and sat, Tsukune seated beside him as he looked to his mother.

"Well Mother, I am glad to see you and that you made it here safely. Other then meeting Tsukune, what other news have you brought?" Gin asked, seeming more serious than Tsukune had seen him before.

"You know me too well Gin. There had been happenings within the human world that we have had to go and stop to help keep human life from being taken. I am certain that the alliance group is growing stronger in their thoughts. They are clearly searching for something and I fear they are trying to find your mate to separate you two and use Tsukune for their own purposes. " she paused and gave a sad smile to Tsukune.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am, but what are you talking about? I know Gin said he needed to fill me in, but we haven't had time yet" Tsukune rambled a bit, his hands clasping one another showing he was a bit confused.

"Tsukune, you know you are not merely a human any longer. I do know you have vampire blood flowing in your veins, and once you and my son bond, you will have werewolf blood running through you, so you will still be part human, but part something much more important. Gin is very special, and was born to help stop the darkness that is rising to overthrow both the monsters and humans to rule as supreme beings. You ground Gin's power, and his life force becomes shared with you, meaning if one dies the other will follow suit. You see, you will gain abilities and our clan will help to train you over the next school break to try and get you ready. You will even be able to turn into a wolf, not quite like a werewolf, but a wolf none-the -less to help you blend incase danger approaches you. You hold the key my dear child and will seen as the link they need to corrupt the entire world, but fighting against them they can be defeated which will strengthen the bond between humans and monsters, and therefore make it easier to live with one another as peacefully as possible." She explained kindly.

"Wow...thank you for filling me in a bit. So will they be a threat to me and Gin here at the school?" Tsukune asked curiously, being slightly worried.

"I seriously do not know my dear, it's why you must always be on your guard and be cautious of people's actions towards you...I do hope Gin, that you have some friends who can help keep an eye on my dear son in law. I would stay to ensure it, but then it would become too obvious and then someone would definitely be sent to capture, or possibly kill Tsukune, so low key would be best. Now then, You have a break for a couple weeks coming up in about three months. I already expect you will be coming to stay for a visit Tsukune, that way we can begin to train you in the art of fighting, and depending on if you have bonded yet, getting the hang of the new possibilities and questions. Now then, I must be returning to the dojo before you father realizes he doesn't know how to make his lunch, but please write me Gin and keep me updated." she spoke very seriously and nodded with a sudden smile.

"I will mother and thank you for coming here today" Gin once more bowed as the woman bent to hug Tsukune and then took her leave.

Once she had left, it was just Gin and Tsukune left in the room. Everything brought up made Tsukune a bit paranoid now, to be constantly on the lookout but he felt he would be well protected and safe with his friends staying by his side as well as Gin with him. As he sat, Gin could tell Tsukune was processing everything he had been told, sorting and letting it sink in to better understand. Gin sighed and gently looked down to the floor, seeming to look very seriously to the floor before glancing up to a rather curious Tsukune.

"I'm sorry I have dragged you into all this...mess" Gin whispered.

"I'm not." Tsukune said, lifting Gin's face gently, "I'm happy this has happened...I've gotten to know you bit by bit everyday and I really care about you and I feel like I love you. I want to always be by your side as long as you'll let me" Tsukune poured out his heart, shocked at his confession of love for Gin.

Gin was taken aback, being completely blown away by what Tsukune had just told him. He found a smile lighting up his face as he reached over to pull Tsukune to his chest, his arms wrapping around the smaller body as he just took the time to really appreciate how lucky he was to have found Tsukune. They were soon interrupted by a quiet knock on the door followed by Moka standing there. Gin offered a smile, while Tsukune blushed at being seen in Gin's arms, hoping Moka would not fly into a fit of rage or something. Instead Moka stepped into the room to be followed by Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore before the door closed to give them all privacy.

While they sat, Tsukune stayed in Gin's arms while Gin filled them in on what his mother had come to say. He also went into detail about the dark alliance that had been forming and strategizing since before he was even born. So far my clan with a few other clans have been able to protect the human realm so far, and how humans were needed to keep the survival of monsters. The six of them stayed within the room, conversing about everything going on and what would be happening. They had made a vow, one that could never be broken or their lives would be forfeited instantly to help protect Tsukune from any danger that might come his way or even spare him a glance. As they finished the bell rang signaling that a new class would start soon.

Tsukune had a free period, and wanted to go try to study and grab a nap, since everyone else had classes they had to attend for their special monster needs. With the group disbanding, Gin promised Tsukune that he would come to his dorm once he was finished with classes to spend some time with him, and with a loving kiss farewell Tsukune was by himself. He let out a soft sigh as he made his way down the flights of stairs to the main, first floor. Once reaching the lowest level he headed outside into the bright, beautiful sunshine that warmed his skin and made him smile while he moved along his way to the dorms through the woods.

While he walked there was a sudden presence that threw him into the nearest tree. He had not seen anything as he slumped to the floor, his head suddenly pounding from the contact he just had with the tree. His eyes slowly glanced around the very small clearing around him for any signs of his attacker. He really wished stuff like this would just stop happening to him... if they wanted a fight whoever it was should just come out, not ambush him to death! Finally after screwing his head on straight, he began to push himself up from the ground right as a figured dressed in black robes stepped out of thin air it seemed. The figure was extremely tall with long, sharp fangs hanging well past the chin. Tsukune could not make out any features other than the pair of glowing dragon-like eyes beneath the hood of the robes.

"Well, it appears I have found a little lost pup out and alone. I suppose this will be easier than I thought, since you have no mate here to save you this time."

The voice was dark, and rumbled as though the man before Tsukune were growling at him as though he were some caged animal. Tsukune glanced around him, wondering if he could run and make it to anywhere remotely safe and crowded, but he knew the other creature was most likely very swift and would snatch him up anyways, so he pushed his thought away. Instead he just watched the figure as it began to approach him, a large clawed hand reaching out to strike upon his face, a long cut appearing upon his left cheek as blood began to drip and slide along his neck.

The hand reached back as though preparing to grab and haul Tsukune away, but a large mouth filled with sharp teeth latched down upon the arm. The large beast came out of nowhere and with the force of the bite and the rough, violent shake of the head, the arm was ripped from the body. From the injured arm, black, hissing blood poured to land upon the ground as a sharp sound of pain tore from the tall figure. Standing before Tsukune was a massive looking wolf that was about his height. The wolf had thick black fur that stood up all over from the pure anger that radiated off the beast. Tsukune knew he should be terrified, but he felt safe with the wolf and somehow felt he knew it.

The hooded figure hissed out threatening towards the stunningly beautiful wolf which stalked towards the hooded figure in a very predatory manner. Tsukune watched as the large beast leaped through the air and sunk its teeth into the shoulder of the hooded figure, who swiped his claws at the wolf, which dodged the dangerous lashing. More acidic blood seeped from the wound to burn over the hooded figure's body as he backed up away from the wolf to glare, his body beginning to disappear as he swore he would be back and they WOULD demolish everything! Once the figure had gone, the wolf turned around and rooted its cool nose against Tsukune to make sure he was alright and noticed a bit of blood from the impact to the tree. The large beast heaved a sigh and Tsukune heard a voice within his head.

_**~Well I do think I'll need to look at that... It's a very good thing I had not left yet. I felt the creature's presence when I was stepping outside and decided to stick around. Good thing I did as well, Gin would have been heartbroken had they abducted you.~**_

Tsukune automatically recognized the voice to be Gin's mother and breathed a sigh of relief before he moved and walked beside the mighty wolf. He wondered if this is what she had meant about a wolf form, well it was very spectacular to see! While he walked, he wobbled just a bit from being off centered and leaned slightly against Gin's mother until they reached his dorm. Once at his dorm, he was pushed onto his bed while the wolf changed forms into the lovely vision of Ginei's mother. She moved and cleaned the wound before inspecting it carefully and bandaging his head up just for a safe measure. Once he was patched up, she tucked him into bed and gave him something for his headache. soon, Tsukune drifted off to sleep and she settled down to keep an eye on him until her son got here when his classes were over. She had called her husband and alerted him to the situation, so he had gone out for lunch so she could stay where she was needed for the day.

It would be a few hours, but soon enough a knock came upon Tsukune's door followed by Gin stepping it. Gin nearly had heart failure as he came face to cafe with his mother, and a sleeping, bandaged Tsukune sleeping on his bed. His eyes showed he was curious even as he stepped around his mother to gently place his hand upon Tsukune's forehead gently and sighed, settling upon the bed. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed his mother had placed her hand gently upon his shoulder and offered support as she gently squeezed for comfort.

"They know he is here Gin. He was attacked, but I got there in time, so hopefully seeing that he is being well guarded they will back off while he is here at school. His head just got a bit shook around, but he'll be fine when he wakes. Now then, I think it would be best for you or a friend to be with him at all times, just to be on the safe side, but I have to be leaving now son. The last bus will be leaving shortly and he won't hold it for me forever, so I will see you soon on break and when you mail me. Much love my dear."

"I love you to mother, and thank you for saving him for me, It means a lot. Be safe on your way back home!" He muttered.

Gin watched his mother leave and once she left she laid down beside Tsukune and wrapped his arms around him lovingly to keep him warm and safe. While he laid there, Tsukune nuzzled closer into him, clearly being comforted by Gin's presence. While he laid there, Gin was ever alert, just relaxing and keeping an ear out for any impending danger to befall like the one earlier, but all remained calm and tranquil. It would not be long before Gin found himself drifting off to sleep as well due to the warmth shared between both Tsukune and himself. As they both slept, Tsukune smiled within his sleep as he muttered something incoherently and seemed to burrowed closer to Gin.

Far off away from the school, in the realm of the humans, the hooded figure made it back to the leader. The leader had been furious and broke many objects and afterwards, sent the hooded figure to be healed. All within the room knew that the task to capture the boy for their boss would be a harder task since the boy was surrounded by such protection everywhere he went. It was unacceptable to had failed, but the leader knew to go up against the Alpha Female over all the werewolf clans, would be to sign your death certificate, so for now they would lay low in hopes of their guard being dropped. Once their meeting had finished, evil laughter filled the throne room as the leader let his thoughts overflow on how he wanted to take and break that boy and bend him into his perfect slave...it would be simply beautiful and the boy would belong to him and him alone.

With the day fading into night, dark clouds began to build over the horizon emanating the hardships to come and how things would be difficult, but when there is a storm, the sun always rises afterwards to wash away the darkness and floods left behind.

~End Chapter Four~

**Author's Note: WELL how was it? Good I hope! Anyways thank you for reading and leaving such wonderful, inspiring comments! I have to say it drives me to update and keep going as strong as possible ! BOY let me tell you the shit will be hitting the fan in this story later on and boy is it HUGE! AND I AM SOOOO GLAD TO BE OVER THAT NASTY VIRUS! Oh by the way I was going to ask, juuust to see where people stood on this. I am trying to figure out just WHAT I want to happen later in the story and I figured I would ask how people feel about Tsukune possibly becoming pregnant? It's not a guarantee, just wanted to see if anyone is wanting to see something like that or no, either way is fine by me I have the idea for both choices, but I wanted to leave it up to my audience to choose which fate lies in store =D Anyways I am heading off to bed to get some MUCH NEEDED SLEEP! I doubt I will get much since my sugar gliders are barking and skittering around the cage for play time... nooooooo I crave my sleeeeeeeeeeep -stuffs cotton in ears- THATS BETTER! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! THANKS FOR READING! Also I think I might do a fan art picture of Gin and Tsukune as well as possibly one in their wolf forms that I am taking credit form since it's a different form than what Gin takes. He has his werewolf form, but he will also had a massive wolf form... wanted SOMETHING that Tsukune could get that would be beneficial later on in the story buuut before I talk anymore people's ears off I will go head and say adieu and be on the lookout for the next chapter ^_^ There will be a bit of a time skip and some nice stuff between our lovebirds ^^**


	5. Full Moons and Chocolate

**** WAHHH T_T I am sooo sorry this has taken me so long... MY DANG LUCK SUCKS BUTT AND DEVOURS MY SOUL! I was in a wreck where a lady failed to stop at a stop sign and hit my new car going about 30 mph and I was only going 6 mph! Soo it's brought about some unpleasant mental breakdownage and possibly PTSD from it being too close to a previous accident me and friend were in that nearly killed us AND its really bothered my hip so I have to get my physical therapist to check it out... blah and trying to deal with a rental car for my healing neck and back is like talking to a deaf person. The lady was trying to BULLY me about giving me a small car... I freaked out and nearly had a panic attack just trying to backup my mothers! I can already see this being a BIG ugly mess for certain T_T On to brighter things I AM GOING TO THE BEACH NEXT WEEK YESSS! I want to go and do absolutely nothing... my dad told me I wasn't allowed in the ocean since the way my luck is going a shark would bite off my leg or a poisonous jellyfish would kill me but I am fine with a hot tub and lazy river and pools... Hopefully I won't be having too many more migraines... someone should just put me in bubble wrap or something ! OH BUT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT SO FAR THE FAVOR IS IN FOR TSUKUNE BECOMING PREGNANT WHICH IS GOING TO BE SOOOO FUNNY AND CUTE! YOU STILL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE IT WILL BE CERTAIN BUT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU STAND. I ALREADY RECEIVED MANY WHO ARE FOR THE PREGNANCY! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!****

**** I am soo sorry this has taken as long as it has to come out. We went to the beach and the evening we came home, my puppy that I had picked up from my vets that day got sick and worse over the past last week. After surgery to remove a blockage that was horrible, he was not doing well and his gut would not start working. Since he was not doing well and he would not make it through surgery, the vet as well as us felt it best to end his suffering and had him put to sleep peacefully. He was my little Toby and there will never be another dog that could even fill his shoes, no matter that he was a very tiny boy. He was very loving and he will always be missed so my friend, Bunny has been over helping me cope and I am going to make his flowerbed beautiful in remembrance! I hope to update a bit more quickly and I do apologise... just can't seem to have some good luck no matter what I do and loosing Toby was a hard blow to handle... I worked so hard on him and loving him all I could so hopefully he is in a place he can find rest and relaxation!****

Chapter Five: Full Moons and Chocolate

A couple weeks passed slowly by, but to Tsukune they flew by like a wonderful dream! He had been stunned for a good week at everything that had happened, and how he thought Gin had a wonderful, loving mother! In the few weeks that passed, Gin doted on Tsukune at every possible moment, which made Tsukune laugh and feel like the other was acting a bit strange overall. Since he had been attacked, he was never away from the school grounds alone. He either had his female posse with him on all sides, or Gin in tow to help better keep an eyes on him and any possible threat that could come along. All in all, everything was settling back into a more normal routine for Tsukune and the others.

The morning started like normal with Tsukune grabbing a nice, hot shower before dressing in his school attire. With his failed attemps at taming his beastly hair, he made his way to meet his friends and Gin for breakfast. Once making it to the food court he found himself pausing as Gin came running full blast towards him. Before the two crashed, Tsukune was swept up and swung around in Gin's arms before he was thoroughly nuzzled and rubbed again which caused his hair to look like he rubbed a balloon over it. He blinked large confused eyes as Gin burried his nose within the clean, brown hair and inhaled deeply before rumbling in satisfaction and setting Tsukune back upon the floor.

Gin had moved and steered the other right to the table where the wolf had a very nice spread of food out before Tsukune as though expecting him to eat ALL of it in one sitting. Tsukune could eat on this for two weeks with the large amounts, and if he forced all this just for breakfast he would simply explode from too much food! To make Gin get off his case, he piled a good amount on to his plate and began to dig in happily at the wonderfully cooked food. He would have to ask someone or look in a book on what was up with Gin. Within the past few days he had gotten flowers, kisses, escorts everywhere, doors opened, and so much more from Gin and it was amusing since Gin flapped about like a headless chicken who lost her eggs.

Gin acted so strange, that Tsukune was going to head to the library when classes were over so that he could try and dig up a bit of research! What Tsukune did not know was that Gin was literally about to go crazy! It was only a few days until the next full moon and Gin had to woe his love to the fullest and then share that night with him. Gin knew it would most likely be a night of passion, not going to push Tsukune if he was not ready, but he also wanted to show Tsukune a part of his own world on the full moon. He had been planning this for the past couple of weeks and to Gin it simply had to be perfect, or else Tsukune would be disappointed, and Gin did not want him disappointed.

Gin had contacted his mother through letter explaining that he wanted to do something that would completely blow Tsukune's mind and leave him simply breathless. To make sure his plan worked, he figured asking his mother about how his father courted her would be the best advise possible! Once he had gotten the letter back however, he felt he seriously overestimated his father, and underestimated his mother on that bit of information. He discovered that instead of his father courting his mother, she had been the one in the relationship with the plan and courted his father. In a way it made perfect sense, since his father was a complete pushover anytime his mother was around, and Gin had to admit it brought quite the big laugh once he thought about it.

His mother filled him in that being nice, going out of the way, and gifts were always a good thing to butter up the one Gin had his eye on. Gin made sure to take wonderfully detailed notes from his mother's letter, and it resembled something a child could have done...much better then his looked. He was currently staring at the wrinkled, slightly torn list and heaved a very large sigh. If his wolf ears would of been present they would have been drooping in his woe-some state. His eyes once more scanned over the list, wondering if there was ANYTHING else he could try before his serenade on the first full moon.

~To Do List

1) Flowers, lots and lots of pretty flowers that smell nice!

2) Plenty of food to keep the belly happily happy.

3) Being overly nice and loving...Tsukune will always be right!

4)CHOCOLATE and LOTS OF IT FOR MY LOVE! ~

Even though the list was not very long, Gin had found that his impression of them seemed to be seriously lacking. He had gotten many dozens of flowers from all kinds and all smells and when Tsukune had looked upon them he seemed happy...until he sneezed for days on end from the allergies. It shot an arrow right through Gin's heart so he had gone with number two on the food. It was an utter disaster! He would make and buy Tsukune all kinds of delicious food, and Tsukune would only eat half of it claiming to be full. It crushed Gin's very soul to pieces to know his food was not an acceptable offering! Gin ever recalled when he was escorting Tsukune everywhere, holding open doors, and being overly affectionate, that Tsukune barely seemed to notice!

with the last thoughts swirling through his head, Gin jumped up and held his head in agony as he let loose a loud 'nooooo' for being such a failure! He ran down the flights of stairs, in hand a very large block of pure, milk chocolate. He was going full speed and tripped over his own clumsy feet only to slide right by Tsukune's classroom and crash into a cleaning closet. Dusting himself off, Gin walked back to the classroom, head held high until the class erupted into laughter at the mere sight of Gin with a mop covering his head and giving him a rather new, amusing hair style. The lanky boy did well to hide his embarassment as he scooted his way to Tsukune, not caring if he was interrupting how to play nice with the humans from the teacher and held out the chocolate, face filled with loving smiles for Tsukune.

"Here you go my love, I brought you the finest chocolate ever!" Gin said happily, noticing the strange expression on Tsukune's face.

"Gin, what's gotten into you lately? " Tsukune loved chocolate, but he was becoming a bit worried that something was wrong with Gin.

"What's wrong? Why have you shunned me? I have been very nice and caring for you, cooking you food, going everywhere with you, doting and loving on you and you hardly seem to care or notice! What do I have to do to proove that I love you Tsukune?" Gin erupted, looking very much like a squashed, drenched bug.

"You just have to be yourself... I've been worried you know with how oddly you have been acting... I was actually about to head to the library to do reasearch to try to figure it out." Tsukune admitted with a flustered look upon his face.

Gin looked like a complete idiot and wished the ground would swallow him up and never spit him back out again for all of eternity. Tsukune had not been uncaring of his actions but worried something was wrong! Gin was even more happy when Tsukune turned a bright red and snatched the chocolate out of Gin's hand to happily munch away on the melty goodness. The whole class was watching the scene and wise cracks were being made, so Tsukune figured he would stuff his face and try to seem uninterested, even though his ears turned quite a lovely shade of pink.

Gin found Tsukune simply breathtaking as he blushed and became flustered before the whole class. With a soft smile, Gin reached out to ruffle the other's hair lightly before he promised to meet him after classes and made his way out of the classroom. With Gin now being out of the room, Tsukune just burried his head and face into his hands upon his desk as the girls began to squeal at how adorable that scene was. Personally, Tsukune just longed to disappear and be far from the class of picking students and classmates... even the teacher was meowing in happiness at the sight the two boys had made. Tsukune knew that this was going to be an extremely long, horrible day.

Classes seemed to take forever, and Tsukune just wanted to go curl up in his room and never leave. Every class he was giggled and gawked at like some strange display to be scrutinized and it made him very uncomfortable! Once the day was finished for classes, Tsukune made a rather rushed bee-line straight back to his room, taking a rather long way to avoid any unpleasantries along the way. Once the dormroom door was opened, Tsukune stepped in and crashed, falling face first upon the bed and heaving a large, weary sigh. He longed for a possible nap to just forget and dream away the day, but a gentle clearing of someone's throat within the room caused Tsukune to freeze and lift his head.

Gin stood within Tsukune's room in very nice clothing. He wore a traditional looking silken robe that was in reds and blacks. It was similar to a yukata, but just held a slight difference and seemed very ceremonial. The attire looked very nice on Gin and showed off his toned body nicely to Tsukune who turned a bright, lovely shade of pink. With a very charming smile upon his face, Gin stepped to the bed and held out his hand to gently take Tsukune's and pulled him from the bed. Tsukune felt his body pulled towards Gin as Gin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, a soft kiss resting against Tsukune's lower neck right over the mark he had made.

"Come with me Tsukune... tonight is for you, to show you and give you a night to remember." Gin spoke softly with such affection towards Tsukune.

Tsukune could only manage a nod as he allowed Gin to sweep him from his room and out into the darkening sky that promised to be a rather beautiful night. Gin took Tsukune to a rather beautiful spot that Tsukune had never known even existed in such a place as his school. All around him were cherry trees in full blossom with soft, rosy pink petals falling about them to flutter to the ground to rest. The gentle breeze filled his senses with the smell of the petals and the crisp night air. With a look of pure awe upon his face, Tsukune was spun around as Gin danced him around in a circle under the moonlight lovingly. Gin moved their bodies together as though they were two leaves twirling within the wind. Tsukune closed his eyes and smiled, allowing his body to be swept away into the arms of Gin.

They danced for what felt like an eternity before Tsukune was dipped and held within Gin's arms as a gentle kiss was placed upon his forhead. Tsukune was allowed to stand up fully while Gin indicated to a place that they could both sit and relax. The place was underneathe one of the largest cherry blossom trees that stood taller then all the rest and held a wide trunk showing it had been here for hundreds of years. Tsukune settled down as he looked up curiously towards Gin who gave him a nervous smile as he fidgeted slightly. Before Tsukune could open his mouth to ask if Gin was alright, the black-haired wolf spoke softly with a light flustered look spreading across his face.

"Tsukune, I would like to show you my wolf form if you would like to see it..."

"Gin, I would love to see your wolf form if you wish to show me." Tsukune said in pure excitement.

Gin felt waves of relief wash upon him at the simple fact of Tsukune wanting to see his wolf form. So far Tsukune knew him in his humanoid form and his werewolf form, but to show him his wolf form was telling Tsukune that he fully trusted him. Without much hesitation Gin allowed his eyes to slip closed as he concentrated rather intently. His body soon changed, wind swirling around him and fluttering his silken hair lightly. Once the wind died down, Tsukune gasped at the sight that towered above him. the wolf before him stood tall and proud with a fluffy fur coat. The wolf was painted with a reddish brown upon his back where it faded into a creamy white underbelly. A thick black stripe trailed down the spine to the tip of the tail completeing the look. The wolf still had Gin's beautiful dark eyes and teh ears stood up tall, being alert to the reaction of the other. Tsukune slowly leaned towards the wolf to run his fingers through the soft fur and up along the ears before settling on pushing and rubbing his face into the fur that felt amazing against his face.

Gin could tell that Tsukune accepted him in this form and it warmed his heart and caused his tail to slowly sway back and forth in a form of a wag. He moved gently to nuzzle into the other and flick his tongue against Tsukune's cheek before pulling back and shaking out his furr delicately. With much ease, Gin leaned down in a bow and gave Tsukune such a look as though asking him to climb upon his back. It took some time, but finally Tsukune was settled upon the Gin's strong back and holding on for dear life it seemed. Gin had taken off at a gentle lope, the wind blowing back his fur and Tsukune's hair, as he let loose a howl into the dark, moon filled sky overhead regally.

Gin bounded so effortlessly as his paws barely sunk into the ground in his lope across the land. Tsukune held on with a bright smile filling his face as the feeling of being free and a creature of the night. His fingers never pulled any hairs out and Gin let loose another songful howl upon feeling the lips press upon his forehead. The lope would last for a good bit, just the two souls enjoying the time together and how incredible this night was. Once Gin had got back to the circled of trees, Tsukune slid from the other's back and sunk to his knees to throw his arms around the furred neck of Gin. Gin's delicate ears picked up how Tsukune was so glad he had shown him the life of were's and how they basked in the moon's eternal glow.

Gin easily allowed his body to let go and let the change wash over him until he was back within his human-like form. Still feeling Tsukune's arms wrapped around him, Gin enclosed his own arms about Tsukune's waist and pulled him close. Tsukune was settled within Gin's lap comfortably as their lips met in a torrent of shared loved in the form of kisses. While they kissed, Tsukune gathered up some much needed bravado and allowed his slender hands to slowly caress the bared flesh before him. His fingers danced along the skin and up to toy with the collarbone with much fascination before his lips were recaptured.

During the night, both bodies held the other as kisses, touches, and caresses were shared in a moment that could never be destroyed by any evil. Gin allowed Tsukune to become comfortable with everything, and Gin felt very loved and quite the lucky wolf to have such a sweet, caring mate who never judged Gin. Gin forever worried though that harm would befall his beautiful mate, and if such a thing happened he would rip apart whoever did so with his last breath. He knew that once Tsukune was fully his mate, he would be more protected since his entire clan would be able to tell if he were in trouble, but Gin knew he could never force it upon Tsukune until he was ready to give his pure body up to Gin.

Hours ticked slowly by and soon enough Tsukune was curled up against Gin sleeping deeply, his horrible day long forgotten as he was wrapped in such protectiveness. Gin watched his beauty sleep within his arms as he could not contain the smile that flitted upon his features. Slowly he tilted his head back and let his eyes land upon the large, glowing moon high above them within the sky and let out a solem vow to always be there for his love and always watch out for him and to never let him doubt his feelings. With his vow formed with the moon as his witness, Gin stood and scooped Tsukune up carefully within his arms as he carried him to the dorm rooms for the rest of the night. Instead of going to his own dorm, Gin crawled under the covers with Tsukune and nuzzled up against him to wrap the younger within his arms and legs for a decent night's sleep.

~End Chapter Five~

**Author's note: Well I FINALLY finished this chapter If there are any mistakes I humbly apologize... my mind is still a bit scattered and all over the place. Just a heads up Tsukune is about to be taken to visit his future inlaws and it will be a story to NEVER forget... or perhaps Tsukune will wish to forget the craziness that is about to follow him around like a stray pup. Anyways let me know what you think. I am alsoi still asking about having this mpreg or not. so far Tsukune becoming pregnant is in the lead by a good bit so imput is appreciated! Sorry if this chapter is a bit... blah... I kind of spaced at parts, but I felt I owed the readers a story. the good news is I know what I want to happen in the next chapter so it should be a bit better =/ Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	6. You Have Got To Be Kidding

****Well I hope this is finding everyone well and good! I know it's still been a bit rocky for me and things just seem to pile higher and higher everyday! Things have been very rocky, but they are doing a bit better day by day... I do have my eyes on a little puppy up at the shelter that I want to adopt. She's a little sweetie but right now is being treated for an upper repertory infection, so once it's in the clear and she is available I will be busting my butt up there to adopt her ^^ She will never replace Toby, since he is a one of a kind pup, but she will be unique in her own way and I will cherish her just as much as I did Toby. Anyways... been doing some artwork and I think when I do my next story I will just draw my own cover art to use... lol if you are curious to take a peek at my art work go to: kitkitshinigami . deviantart . com Obviously there are no spaces just all one big thing, but for some reason when you put it in all together it cuts it off for some off reason =/ Anywaysssss I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ohhh and to let everyone know who has put in their two cents, Tsukune is going to have a baby ^_^ OK another side note... since this has taken several sessions of typing a paragraph here a there... I have to be checked for avascular necrosis of the hips.. if I have it I'll be looking at hip replacement surgery... I feel the world is against me on my stories... but I am going to be working hard to get them as finished as possible... my gundam Wing will be finished in a few chapters... this one has QUITE a ways to go so if you bare with me I promise it will get finished ^_^ SORRY FOR SUCH THE DELAY T_T Also on a bright note, a little female puppy in need of a home has found her way here to me ^^ Her name is Molly and she is a spit fire... but a nice companions to have... she can never replace my Toby, but she is unique and sweet in her own way ^^****

Chapter Six: You Have Got To Be Kidding

Tsukune felt like he was going to die! It had finally gotten to Spring Break, and he had been invited to go with Gin to his family in Japan. He knew he couldn't say no since he had told Gin's mother he would love to visit, but he felt so nervous! He had so many questions and concerns rolling around in his head. Would they even like him? Maybe they would think Gin could do better? What if they hated humans and picked their teeth with his bones? He just felt horrible with the questions ever growing to swirl around in his head. He had moved through his last day of classes in a fogged state, seeming to really be concentrating on it all, but his classmates just figured spacing out was a common human trait.

That night, Tsukune was a wreck as he paced back and forth across his dorm room, his mind whirling with his horrors he had come up with. He knew he should be well in bed and asleep by this early morning hour, but he was restless, anxious, and just felt out of his element. He glanced around his room for a few moments before his eyes settled upon his backpack that was currently filled with various parts of clothing and items he felt he would need during his stay with Gin. Finally, Tsukune forced himself to settle upon his bed, eyes staring holes through the ceiling it seemed before he rolled over and buried his face into his fluffy pillow with a groan of frustration. Even with his body being extremely jittery, sleep still crashed over Tsukune like the waves crashed upon the sand at the beach. He was soon sleeping deeply as the hours ticked by.

Come the first, brightly shining rays of the new morning, a sharp knocking fell upon Tsukune's dorm room. It took several minutes before the knocking even triggered Tsukune's brain to wake up and cease being a moron. With a heavy, agitated sigh, Tsukune rolled over in his bed and fell with a loud thud to the floor below. A few string of curses left his mouth as he pushed himself up from the face dive he took to the floor to make his way over to the door, opening it with a rather frightening look upon his face. Tsukune looked like death went on holiday and left him in charge! He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were fixed in a firm, scary glare that promised much pain if this was not important. The look was wiped off as he was suddenly in the arms of Gin and being swung around.

"Ahhh, Tsukune you look soooo scary right now... That is not a look I ever want to see on your face again...!" Gin protested in a shocked voice.

Tsukune could only let himself be spun around like a rag doll as Gin went on and on about how his face would stick like that if he was not careful. Tsukune could only smile though at Gin as he continued to worry over the 'scary', 'horrific' faces he made apparently. He knew Gin was picking at him from the bottom of his heart and in all goodness and had to admit that it was a commical sight to behold. While Gin continued to lightly banter and poke fun at his love, Tsukune just shook his head with a smile as he allowed this moment to last just a bit longer. In doing so, he knew it would make Gin feel as though he won this battle... or so Tsukune would let him think!

Eternity seemed to trickle by before Gin FINALLY let Tsukune go to get some fresh air. By the time Tsukune had been let go, Gin had picked up his bags and all but carried him out of the dorm-room and down the hallways. The wolf was making his swift way out of the building to a nice looking vehicle that would apparently be carrying the two to their destination. The car was sleek with a new coat of wax gleaming upon the black exterier. A driver stood and politely bowed while holding open the doors for the two love birds. Once Gin and Tsukune had entered the car, the driver packed away the bags before getting within the car and driving off towards the infamous tunnel to get back out into the human world.

The ride was quite the pleasant one as Tsukune took in everything he saw, his eyes lit up with happiness at seeing his world and how the people still milled about on the streets doing their daily activities. He spent so much time away from this world... from this life, that to see it still thriving always tugged the corners of his mouth upwards. On the other side of the seat, Gin watched his little one with a soft smile upon his features. He knew the ride would bring joy to Tsukune... it's why he had requested the long way to his home, which was up within the mountains in a secluded spanse of land that consisted of over seventy acres of forests and mointains. Tsukune would begin to notice when the car never stopped in the city, but kept going up along a dirt path towards seclusion.

Instead of buildings and sidewalks filled with pedestrians, he started to notice the thickening of tall, old trees, underbrush fluttering within the breeze and how the road was now dirt and covered by trees and vines overhead giving it a magical feel to it. Tsukune had never gone this far out of the city before, but he had to admit that it was very breathtaking and filled with wonders he had not witnessed before. He saw deer out the window off in the distance, rabbits, birds, and so much more which left him awe struck at the clear beauty of nature. He felt like it would not be too bad a vacation if he could be out in nature and rough it a bit! Perhaps it would turn out to be a lovely place and he would get some quality rest and relaxation...and no demons trying to beat him to a pulp!

"Here we are!"

At Gin's words, Tsukune came back to himself and glanced out the car window, his mouth dropping open wide enough to catch flies. Before him was an elegant, rustic looking temple that was simply... ENORMOUS! The building held many wings and even had a dojo type bulding. He also noticed the many wolf statues built and placed around the grounds, a large garden coiled around the side to the back of the temple with various flowers blooming beautifully. The temple was built from wood and looked very stunning. Even moss grew on part of the roof giving it a cozy, well lived feel to it. Tsukune's door was opened and before he knew what was happening he was pulled from the car. He managed to see Gin shaking his head before he saw nothing but black... and more black as he was aparently passed around from family member to family member. His head was spinning from it all as various voices were going off all around him.

"Ohhhh he smells kind of nice!"

"Hmph... Ginei's slacking off! They should have bonded already!"

"Ohhhh he is tooo adorable! Way to pick them brother!"

"His hair is soo soft and smells like fruit!"

"I am glad to have him in the family... he is simply the sweetest I have ever seen!"

"Guys... stop.. you're going to squash my love if you keep tossing him around like a sack of potatoes! MOTHER!"

"Alright then ... let him put his feet back on the ground if you do not mind... you can crowd him once he had settled in!"

The sharp, firm voice of Gin's mother rang out over the clearing making everyone stop their movements and set Tsukune back upon the ground. The only one who still held onto him was a very tall man well over six feet, with shaggy dark hair and vivid eyes to match. He looked rather intimidating and made Tsukune feel more than a tiny bit nervous. The man had a large hand upon Tsukune's head, as though he were patting the boy like a pup. At the words he looked quite furious, until tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he began to burst into tears as he pulled Tsukune closer to himself as he blubbered.

"B.. but honey! How could you say such a thing to a boy this cute?! I have never been more proud of my son and I am admiring the new family member and all you can say is to stop? Noooooo I refuse to listen to you dear... I wish to crowd him all I like!" The man protested in a very childish manner.

"Travon... unhand him before I drag you into your room by the scruff of your neck or so help me!" It was spoken very very softly, dangerously.

"Yes dear..."

Tsukune was let go as the man, who was apparently Gin's father, released him and stepped back several steps from him looking like a puppy that had just been kicked clear across the country. The man watched his shoes as his whole body just seemed to slump in submission at being fussed at. Tsukune could not believe he was really seeing this... he always thought Gin would have a scary father who was firm and... well.. terrifying, but his father came off looking like a complete pushover and Gin's mother was the one who wore the pants in THIS family. Tsukune was still a bit stunned as he saw Arissa smile at him before scowling at Travon, who decided that moment was the best to slink away to his studies.

With the drama taking a back seat for the moment, Tsukune just felt a chuckle rise to his lips. He had seen some pretty out there families in his short life, but he had to admit that Gin had quite the crazy one for sure ! He saw four people he had not yet met and was going to assume by their looks that they were siblings of Gin... except for the older lady who looked like Gin's grandmother or... something like that. So many various faces, but they all held a look of acceptance in their gazes, which made Tsukune feel so much better knowing he was not going to be devoured in a pot for supper at least.

It was not long before Gin and Tsukune were standing in front of the temple alone, Gin being quite happy that the nosy horde of family had gone off to do better things. He lifted up their bags and beamed a bright, loving smile to Tsukune before motioning him to follow after him. Being excited to see where he would be sleeping, Tsukune took off after Gin with a happy, contented look upon his face. They took many winding hallways until finally reaching a wing that held just one large, spacious room. The room was finished with dark cherry furnitures, the walls a tranquil mesh of pale greens anddark, mixing together to make the room feel as though they were part of nature. The furniture was decorated with leaves and vines carved all along, getting more of an Earth like feel to the room. Tsukune was stunned at the beauty and regality of the room, and swiftly found himself face-planting upon the bed and chuckling when his body bounced a bit.

Gin smiled as he watched his little one take in everything around them, and once in the bedroom, his love flopped upon the bed to just relax and enjoy resting for once with no school and no... harassing demons trying to start pointless fights and bickering. He pushed away the thoughts as he moved to unpack their bags into the drawers around the room, so they could set the bags in the closet so they would be out of sight for their two week stay. Gin was proud of Tsukune for surviving his family for even a couple minutes. His family was always like that, and when the whole clan got together it was just ten times worse. He loved his mother and father very much, and knew Tsukune must be wondering if his arrival had been a big joke to tease and pick at him. Gin hear his snort as he realised Tsukune had drifted off to sleep upon the plush, comfortable bed.

Since there was nothing else to do, Gin covered Tsukune up with a soft, warm blanket and tucked a pillow under his head before he stepped as quietly as possible from the room to give the other some time to rest and nap. Once out in the hallway he moved, his feet silently padding upon the wooden floor until he came upon the large sitting room where his mother and father were settled comfortably. Once he had entered the room he found a comfortable place to settle as he heaved a sigh at being so comfortable as he found himself stretching out and just enjoying his parents being close to him. He was proud of Tsukune for being so strong and brave , but knew his father was more than words could describe... especially after that outburst earlier. Before he got too comfortable, his mother felt like mentioning it as well.

"Dear... you should learn to start acting your own age... being a baby about not getting your way is no way to treat our sonderful guest!" Arissa muttered.

"B.. but honey! I am tired of just HEARING about the boy.. I wanted to fully meet him.. look him over... you know... and you didn't have to be so mean about it either and degrade me like you did 'Rissa!" Travon exclaimed loudly.

"You degraded yourself just fine without any help from me... carrying on like a newborn pup...really I am still surprised at picking you to be my mate"

"Y..Y..you don't really mean thaqt do you?" Gin's father whined pitifully.

"Even though you are a royal goofball and screwoff, and you cry more than you have shown your bravado... I do still love you... defects and all.."

Gin hid his smirk as he heard his father scoff at the compliment from his mother that was filled with jabs at his childishness. He knew his mother still looked as elegant as possible, hardly making an enotion upon her face, and yet his father was more than likely scowling and pouting... like a spoiled brat! It was times like this, that Gin understood how proud and strong a woman his mother truely was, to lead the bull around by the ring that peirced the nose. With a smile still on his face, he found himself sinking off into the realm of slumber and dreams, being tired of the ride here. He knew that once they woke, Tsukune and himself could go and see the mountains and trails, enjoy the wildlife, and most importantly... each other.

~End Chapter Six~

**Author's Note: SORRY IF ITS A BIT SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS... JUST A LOT GOING ON AND BEEN SO VERY STRESSED AND I SWEAR MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE ONE OF THESE DAYS! ANYWHO THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL INTRODUCE THE SIBLINGS... MWAHAHAHAHAHA ALSO I THINK IT WILL GET TO LEADING TO THEIR BONDING...YAAAAAAY ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED EVEN IF IT WAS KIND OF SHORT AND KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING ON THE STORY IT MEANS SOOOOO MUCH! HOPE YOU ALL TAKE CARE AND BE SAFE AND BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE UPDATES SOOOOOON TO COME!**


	7. Wonderment

****HEY EVERYONE! Sorry its taken sooo long to get this chapter out to you all. With Christmas coming up and going back and forth for my hip and everything else, it's just been very hectic and… gah I am sooo TIRED! But alas….. I have up another chapter yaaaay! For anyone curious, I have a Rise of the Guardians story that will be coming out soon, as well as a Kingdom Hearts story, and after season three finishes, The Walking Dead. Hope you allllll enjoy the chapter and stick with me… it's about to get a going! OMG MY LEG FEELS LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO FALL OFF! So this evening I got a steroid injection into my hip joint for the labral tear... and it HURTS!****

Chapter Seven: Wonderment

Come the rising of the new day, the sun made its way high into the lighting sky. With the new day the land was covered in a thick fog that danced with the flowing breeze that fluttered through the forest and temple. With the rising of the sun brought Tsukune from his deep, peaceful slumber. He slowly found himself stretching his arms and legs before he looked over to the still sleeping form of Gin. Upon seeing his love sleeping so peacefully, a soft smile filtered over his features as he gently traced a hand along the side of Gin's face before pulling back and getting up from the bed. After leaving the warm bed, Tsukune moved off to the restroom for his early morning calling before he pulled on some comfortable clothes consisting of loose running pants with a soft tee shirt. Once he was dressed he made sure Gin was covered with the thick blankets and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once being out of the bedroom, Tsukune found himself leaning against the banister looking out along the morning. He found it to be simply breathtaking with how the blades of grass glistened with the rays of sunshine. The fog swirled around like a dancer twirling and spinning about. His ears picked up the sounds from the morning birds chirping, all the way to the crickets singing out merrily. As he stood there staring at the wonderful scenery, a figure came to stand beside him, leaning against the banister as well before gently speaking.

"Good morning Tsukune, you're up very early"

Tsukune could not help the smile that came to his face at the sound of Gin's mother. He had only the beautiful lady for a short time, but he already felt like he was part of the family to her. He looked over to glance upon the very beautiful woman and chuckled gently at seeing her outside in he assumed was her pajamas. Even though she was wearing her sleepwear, she still radiated such... elegance. She wore a long robe in a dark blue that flowed about her in silken caresses, the neck and wrists edged in very soft, gentle looking feathers of a pristine white. Her long hair and stunning features brought out a mysterious air to her.

"Yes ma'am. I simply could not sleep any more but found out watching your home come to life was much better then sleeping." He commented gently before turning to watch a squirrel scoot about digging for acorns it seemed.

"Thank you Tsukune. I have to say, out of all the ones my sometimes doofus of a son could have picked, I am certainly proud you were the one for him. Even though trouble finds you, you have a very pure soul, and are truly a beautiful young man inside and out. I know you will bring much honor to our family. Well, anyways my dear, breakfast will be ready within the hour."

With that, she turned and walked down the long porch until turning around the corner and disappearing from Tsukune's view. She left behind a rather red-faced boy who looked like he was about to melt between the cracks of the wooden floor below him. He was still not quite use to getting such kind words of compliments to himself. As he stood there for a bit longer, he was nearly startled to death as a pair of very warm arms slowly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into an equally just as warm body. A gentle kiss fell upon the side of his face and trailed down along Tsukune's neck before a gentle suckling followed. Tsukune could not help the soft groan that fell from his lips at the kissing and suckling upon his neck, his legs turning into jelly as he her felt his head tilting to the side, giving full submission.

"Gin… please." Tsukune gasped out softly.

Tsukune felt heated as he felt the hands of Gin trailing down along his body, one hand sliding to gently cup his semi-hardened length through his pants, rubbing slowly. The tension between them was high, having had built slowly day by day the more they spent time together and Tsukune did not know how much longer he could resist. He felt drawn more and more to Gin, and felt like he wanted to be fully taken by the other, but it seemed to never be the right moment. Even now as he felt the hand dipping within his pants, distance footsteps echoed around them, which caused Gin to pull back with a soft bite to Tsukune's neck. It was not long before a couple of Gin's siblings walked passed, one giving a whistle at the thick, heady scent that was rolling off the two in layers.

With the whistle, Tsukune felt his face flush once again as he tried to appear to be tiny, small, and nonexistent. Gin looked like he could have murdered them at their interruption. Gin's wolf side had sensed that Tsukune was finally ready to be mated, and they were interrupted. In a way, he was glad, since he had something special planned for the two of them today away from prying eyes. He smiled and kissed Tsukune deeply before he moved to pull the other towards the dining room where they would eat breakfast. As they all ate, Gin's mother, Arissa knew that the time was close for her son and his soon to be beloved. She also knew that her son would be gentle about it... and take the other where there would be no distractions. As she ate, she hid her caring smile, knowing no one else had any idea that when the two returned, they would have another pack member to protect.

Breakfast was soon over, and the members of the pack and family scattered to do their own things of enjoyment. Gin found this time to stand up as he helped Tsukune up from the table, before he picked up a basket that had been beside the table. Without many words, he gave a deep bow to his mother and gently pulled Tsukune from the room and back outside. Once outside, Tsukune was able to see how the forest was slowly coming to life and the sun was warming the earth all around.

"Come my love, I will show you your home for the next coming week."

Tsukune smiled and nodded as he moved to walk beside Gin, his hand gently reaching out to lightly grasp the other's hand as they continued on their way. The walk led them up into the thick woods, the mountains and gentle breeze fluttering around them as they move further and further into the sanctuary of the lands. It would not be long before they would stop within a clearing, surrounded by weeping willows and tall soft grass. A gentle stream trickled around the area that seemed to be an almost… holy place. At the far edge of the clearing a large statue of a beautiful wolf stood proud and tall. At the mere sight, Tsukune looked in pure awe, the place had such a soft, tranquil feel to it, and such wonderment surrounded them both.

As Tsukune was captivated by their surroundings, he was aware as Gin moved up behind him gently, lips brushing against his ear as he nipped lightly. Tsukune's entire body shivered from the nip, aware as the lips trailed down to where they had been toying with his neck earlier that morning. Tsukune allowed his eyes to slip closed as he pressed his body back against Gin's tightly, allowing his body to brush against the others, which pulled a soft growl of a moan from Gin's throat. Gin wrapped his arms around the other as he continued to assault the slender, smooth neck. His tongue slowly flicked out to run up along the neck before suckling right behind Tsukune's ear hard, pulling a sharp gasp from the younger one.

"Shall we continue where we left off my dearest Tsu?"

"Yes Gin… I… want you to claim me fully… mark my body as yours… please."

Gin felt his eyes swirl with such desire; his heart began to soar at the words just spoken to him from Tsukune. Oh how long he had been waiting for Tsukune to ask him for this moment, and he wanted to howl out his joy for all to hear, but instead he leaned over Tsukune and pressed his lips against the others, kissing him deeply for a few moments. While he kissed the other, his hand once more sliding within the pants as his fingers gently curled around the warm flesh he found within. His fingers slowly teased along the flesh, feeling it twitch and slowly start to come to life within his hand. He noticed how Tsukune squirmed against him and could not help himself as he wrapped his hand around the flesh and moved all the way to the tip, a lone finger running over the head slowly before moving back down fully.

"A… ahh, Gin!"

Tsukune felt like his head was floating in the clouds as a pleasant feeling coiled within the pit of his stomach. He felt his body responding as he became erect by the tiny, tormenting motions of Gin. Gin was in pure paradise and knew he would always remember and cherish this day for as long as he lived. Tsukune's scent was soaring higher and higher…ripe like a freshly fallen apple waiting to be devoured. As his hand continued to run along the other's member, his other hand slowly pushed the warm pants down to let them fall upon the ground, leaving Tsukune with nothing but a shirt, his member jutting out straight with Gin's fingers curled around it.

"Look how aroused you are for me Tsukune… You're such a beautiful sight to behold." Gin whispered lovingly.

Gin stayed behind Tsukune, his hand moving still, slowly so, tormenting him further as she finally pulled back, his nails lightly raking as he went. He moved to spread out a thick blanket and reached out to pull the other down upon the furred bedding for them. With his large, more muscled body, Gin used it to push the other over until he was lying upon his back, eyes staring up at the smoldering, intense chocolate black of Gin's. Tsukune's breath caught within his throat as he found himself locked upon the other. Gin sat above Tsukune and slowly moved to pull off his own shirt, revealing his toned body before he shifted to get his pants off the rest of the way, a low growl constant as it showed how much he longed to make the other his.

Soft, caring eyes watched as Gin leaned over his body and gently began to trail kisses along the creamy body beneath himself. The lips trailed along the neck, pausing to bite and nip at the collarbone before moving downwards, latching upon a pert nipple as he slowly began to roll the bud within his teeth lightly. With one nipple occupied, Gin moved his thumb and index finger to tease the other just the same as it earned him a sharp cry of enjoyment. He continued to heavily lavish the two buds as he would finally trail lower, his tongue slowly rolling to dip within Tsukune's bellybutton, swirling around a time or two.

Tsukune felt like he was slowly going insane from Gin's kisses and tongue running along his body. He nearly leapt for the sky as he felt the tongue glide lower until he felt a moist heat envelop his entire member in a swift move. Tsukune could only give a sharp moan as his hips twitched, rocking upwards. Gin had swallowed him whole, suckling and nipping upon his member like it were a tasty treat all for himself. Gin was enjoying himself as he made sure to twirl and dance his tongue around the swollen flesh, even scraping his teeth along the entire length agonizingly slowly. With each hitch of breath sucked into Tsukune's mouth, gin knew he was sending his lover to a whole new plane.

As he continued, he sensed how badly the other was longing for him, softly whimpering his name above his groans of pleasure. As he continued to suckle upon Tsukune, his hand moved to the basket where he pulled out a small jar, pulling it to him as he slowly pulled off the lid. A beautiful aroma of lavender and sweet roses filled the air as a slickened finger would gently press against Tsukune's puckered entrance. Gin's finer slowly moved in circles before pressing within the tight opening until his finger soon disappeared from view. Tsukune's found his body tensing gently from the intruding finger within his body that felt… more than a bit odd and strange. It was not long before the digit slowly began to move, sliding from the body only to push back fully within, seeming to be on a quest for something in particular.

The minutes ticked away slowly as Tsukune was by this point withering upon the blanket, his fingers tightly clenching the fabric as he tugged, his hips rocking slowly upon the three fingers buried fully within his body. Gin watched as he rocked upon his still fingers, suddenly twisting them as they pressed against a tight bundle deep within the younger's body. Gin was rewarded by a loud cry from Tsukune as his back gently arched from the blanket, twitching and jerking at the powerful pleasure that soared suddenly through his entire body. An eruption of stars and fireworks fluttered before his eyes as she swallowed thickly, chest heaving from his erratic breathing. Gin knew he had found Tsukune's special spot, and with that in mind he pulled his fingers from the slightly stretched opening.

With careful hands, Gin rubbed his hardened, thick member slowly, the oil slightly dripping from his fingers as he made sure he was good and slick, to make their bonding easier on the other. Once he had finished he moved, lifting Tsukune's legs gently as he propped them over his own strong shoulders. He gave a smile, giving the other the chance to stop him if he wished. Tsukune only nodded as he watched Gin with such love filling his eyes, his heart swelling as he watched the move and position the long, hardened member against his opening. Gin was slow as he pressed the head within the tight passageway, gritting his teeth at the feeling as he held back from thrusting fully within Tsukune. He held back, thrusting inch by blissfully slow inch within the other until he was fully seated within the willing body against him. Once he was fully within the other's body, he stopped, gasping as his body trembled from the amount of control he was fighting. The whole time he had been pushing into the other, Tsukune had whimpered, and then moaned loudly from the pain and pleasure singeing his body.

Forever and a day seemed to pass before Tsukune began to wiggle his body, wishing, no craving more from Gin. Seeming to understand, Gin pulled nearly all the way out, the tip of his member all that remained inside before he rocked his hips, his member pushing all the way back in until they would hear to gentle slap of skin hitting skin. The thrust caused Tsukune to throw his head back un such an animalistic jester, moaning out Gin's name loudly for all to hear ass his fingers curled around him and dug in, his nail drawing a small bit of blood from the force. It was then that Gin knew the other would be able to handle what was to come. With a deep, passionate kiss to Tsukune's lips, Gin sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own tongue as his hips began to set up a decent pace, pushing and pulling within the tight body below him, claiming the other as his and his alone, staking claim to what belonged to him and who he, in-turn belonged to.

With each thrust, Tsukune was getting higher and higher, his toes curled tightly as he groaned, head falling to the side from the swift, deep thrusts of Gin. He had never felt anything like this, and he found he never wanted this to stop at all. He cried, begged for the other to show him everything he held… take him harder and more swiftly. Gin growled, pulled out as he moved to lift the other until Tsukune was upon his hands and knees. Crawling up behind Tsukune, he would feel arms encircle his wait and pull his hips back to feel the slickened member rubbing along his entrance. Gin wasted no time before he plunged his hardness deep within the other; mounting Tsukune much like a wolf mounted its mate. His hips erratically pumped within the body, holding him close as he moved more swiftly, feeling the building pressure deep within his loins and gut. Tsukune also knew that he would not be able to last long, especially with how much deeper the other was thrusting within his body. The forceful thrusts had his body rocking upon his hands and knees, groans falling constantly from his parts lips that gasped in air.

Gin could take no longer and with a mighty thrust he bit deeply into the flesh upon Tsukune's neck right where his mark was. He felt the warm blood seep within his mouth as he held perfectly still, his hips flush against Tsukune's backside as his member spasmed within the tight body. With his bite, he had hear the scream that fell from his mate's lips at the pain, only to be followed by Tsukune's release all over the blanket. Tsukune felt the warm released within his body and shuddered as he also felt the gentle tongue lapping over the wound upon his neck before he head Gin give a mighty howl into the sky. Tsukune felt like his eyes were filled with lead as he was picked up and cradled against Gin's body. He was kissed tenderly as he heard Gin's soft voice, panting softly.

"My dearest Tsukune….I love you more than any words could express…. "

"I love you to…Gin"

It was not long after Tsukune spoke, that he slumped, exhaustion taking over his body as he fell limp within the other's arms. Gin just smiled as he nuzzled the new mark that shimmered with a silvery, white color of two wolves with a rose swirling around them both. Gin moved gently as he place down another blanket and set Tsukune upon it, covering him to keep him warm as he laid down beside him, watching over him as he slept for a short time.

Meanwhile, at the sound of the mighty howl, Arissa paused in her work to smile kindly. She noticed the rest of the pack freeze up at the howl that signaled their air had mated and bonded. Joyous cheers rose up loudly, such pride filled their song as it let Gin know Tsukune was accepted into their pack and he would be loved and protected since he now was family. After the glorious news, no one seemed to be able to get back to work, all wondering just what Tsukune would look like when he came back, since it was custom to bring the mate back in his wolfin form. Arissa knew the boy would be breathtaking, and she walked off, humming merrily a little lullaby she had always enjoyed and remembered from a young child. Once the two got back, there would be a large feast ready to properly accept Tsukune into the family.

Hours would pass with the sweet serenity returning with a graceful hand lying upon Tsukune and Gin. The lands seemed to pass along their own blessings for the newly mated couple slumbering. The forest would rise and stand tall and proud as they watched over to sacred beings As the time slipped by, the sun slowly began to set, washing the land in a gently whisper of a song to be carried throughout far and wide, settling in a protective barrier for the two, since once they woke, the new one would undergo and change both glorious, and stunning.

~END CHAPTER SEVEN~

**Author's note: WELL! What did you think? THEY FINALLY HAD THEIR MOMENT and what a moment it was indeed! I hope you all enjoyed it…I have you know I wrote this in pain from my hip, and loopy from my pain meds… so I am surprised it got this far... and… such detail O.O I am truly stunned! Anyways if there happens to be any errors in grammar or spelling, I humbly apologize….. my mind was floating in the clouds with Tsukune and gin apparently.. Next chapter will reveal Tsukune's wolf form… ohhh CANT WAIT! Take care all my faithful readers and stay tuned!**


	8. Welcoming and Trouble

****Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the romancing that's taken place between our lovers Gin and Tsukune. Now it's time to see what he looks like and I hope you find it as cute as I did! On other words, my hip is still a bit sore from the looooong needle they shoved into it yesterday, but hopefully the soreness will be completely gone by tomorrow My hip pain is still there so poo on that... BUT anyways without any further delay ENJOY!****

Chapter Eight: Welcoming and Trouble

As the world slowly began to darken into evening, Gin found himself stirring from his sleeping state. He yawned and blinked around with a blurry look before he looked down at the figure sleeping beside him. Gin simply could not help it as he let out such a squeal of enjoyment at the adorable sight curled up beside him. Where Tsukune was lying, a furry wolf was now in his place, snoozing away without a care in the world. Gin had spent so many nights thinking of what the other would look like in this form, but to see it he had never even been close!

Tsukune was a two toned wolf with creamy, hazel fur that flowed all over his body. His underbelly was a light creamy white in color and he held spots over the darker color. He had a spotted ear, and a large spot over his left eye. Various shapes and sizes of spots coated his fur in a bazaar pattern. Upon the fluffed up tail were stripes that faded into smaller spots to the tip which was the creamy color. Upon the neck the pattern shimmered from their bonding mark and it made such pride and protectiveness swell within Gin. He had noticed though that Tsukune was showing signs of stirring from his hollering no doubt of excitement.

Tsukune slowly found his eyes fluttering opened as he glanced around in an almost stupor. He paused though as his chin ran over something furry and soft. Looking down he noticed a pair of paws that lead up long legs to.. his.. body? He blinked his eyes wide as he was up on his paws and running in a circle trying to look at himself that was no longer human. His ears were going crazy, flicking then down, halfway up and then down again as he seemed to almost be panicking. Tsukune would finally be stopped by a soft tugging to his tail. He turned his confused, dazed eyes up to the gentle face of Gin. His long ears stood up straight as his head tilted in a rather cute manner.

"It's okay Tsukune.. this is normal... since we have mated you share my essence... therefore you have been born with this new form as well... don't worry you can take your human as well, but you'll have to stay like this for a few hours while your chemicals in your body realign. "

Once he was finished explaining everything to the nearly frantic Tsukune, he would allow his own body to shift and contort into his wolf form of dark reddish browns and creams. Gin would shake out his fur gently as he still stood taller than Tsukune and moved to nuzzle into the other's neck soothingly, letting him know all was fine. Tsukune leaned into the nuzzle and let his fur fluff up just a bit as he slowly found himself nodding. With both being awake, and Tsukune finally in his wolf form, Gin knew it was time to take him to be welcomed in by the pack. He gave a soft lick upon Tsukune's nose before he spoke mentally with the other.

~Come my Tsukune, we will go back to the dojo, and you will get to meet the rest of the pack... and as tradition goes, you will be welcomed into the pack's wolfin forms.~

~Alright.~ Tsukune muttered back just the same, pleased they could still talk with one another.

Once they had finished, Gin moved, letting Tsukune fall in padded step beside him as they moved down the forest trail they had come up on. It would take them a couple hours, but right as the moon was beginning to climb within the sky, they reached the dojo and the rest of the family all in their wolf forms. There was the beautiful Black wolf of Gin's mother, the sandy golden colored of Gin's father, and the various colors from browns, grays, and whites of his siblings, plus a few other's Tsukune had not met that varied in sizes and colors as well. Gin's mother was the first to approach as she nuzzled both her son and her son-in-law.

~I am honored Gin, to have such a unique new member of the family. May you always be protected as one of us from now on Tsukune.~

~Thank you, I am honored to be a part of such a strong, wise pack and clan.~

Tsukune gently bowed his head to the female wolf, showing his respect to the entire pack, which gained him more welcoming words and happiness to have him with the family. After it was finished they moved into dojo, all changing into their human forms, but Gin stayed in his wolfin form so Tsukune would not be awkward. The feast was large and filled with all kinds of foods and sweeties. Tsukune's stomach growled loudly as he settled around the table comfortably beside Gin, who had nipped one of his ears. It was not long after that the feast began and the chatter rose up to celebrate. All remarked on Tsukune's unique coloring and marks, finding him to be quite a breathtaking sight to behold, for being so... beautifully unique.

Hours passed by before the feast calmed down and many had gone to head back to their respectable rooms for the night, which left Gin to lead Tsukune back to their bedroom. Once within the bedroom, Gin ushered Tsukune towards the bed where he was followed by the larger wolf who all but pounced upon him. Gin was spread out on top of Tsukune halfway as he gently lapped along one of the tall, hazel colored ear before nipping and tugging it gently. Tsukune had stiffened, tilting his head as he allowed the other to do as he wished. For the next hour it seemed, Gin lapped his tongue all along every inch of fur he could get to, cleaning Tsukune loving before he flicked his tongue over the soft, pink nose of the other and settling down beside him to rest. Gin knew Tsukune was still tired, and come morning would have his human form back and then they would begin the training.

Late within the night, a dark presence slunk and crept around out in the wilderness, following the scents until she came upon the dojo with the strong scent of mutts. An evil smirk covered her entire face, making her seem to be almost demonic. She moved, pulling the hood from her face to reveal a dark, tanned demoness with sharp spiral hors and icy white eyes. Long orange hair fell around her as she moved towards the dojo, her hand raised high as she gathered much energy. A large ball of fire soared to the dojo, the wood catching on fire as the flames began to trickle and dance high into the sky as an insane chuckle fell from her lips. Gin had woken up moments before the fireball and knew there was trouble, so he sent up a loud howl for his pack to hear. He felt the heat as the fire began to seep through the wood of their room. Tsukune by this point had also woken up, a soft whimper falling from his throat as he moved close to Gin, who began to lead him outside into the night.

Stepping outside, they came face to face with the female pyromaniac who cackled happily, fire swirling around her as she tilted her head to the two and smirked, teeth glinting within the darkness. some of the pack was working on getting the fire out, and preventing it from burning down their home, while others stood, weapons drawn in preparation to fight the crazy lunatic. Gin made sure to stand in front of Tsukune, keeping his love as safe as possible with fire to their backs and a bitch to their front. Her eyes landed upon Gin before rolling to land upon Tsukune as she hissed out in happiness.

"My my, I see no reason to move onwards... hand over the boy and all will be fine."

"You'll have to go through us to get to my mate... touch him and you die bitch!"

Tsukune gasped, looking up to Gin who stood, sharp teeth bared as the female as his fur stood up along his back in a domineering, angry manner. He stood tall and proud over Tsukune as he made sure to let this bitch know he was standing his ground and protecting his mate with his life. He was joined by his mother's massive wolf form standing on the other side of Tsukune and his father to his other side to flank him. An aggravated sigh rolled from the woman who cocked her hip out to the side at their pathetic antics. She then suddenly grew a smirk much to large for her features as she waved her hand suddenly.

A heated, scorching wind blew into the largest wolves and knocked them away from Gin and Tsukune. she advanced, fire shooting to strike Gin as it scorched him, burning a spot within his fur as he whimpered sharply and staggered, blood seeping up to the fire injury. Sharp claws came and slashed across Gin as he was thrown to the side, blood seeping to his fur as a few drops fell to the ground as he pushed himself back up to his paws as he snapped his jaws and growled at the woman who stalked towards his battered body. When the woman next raised her hand to strike, her leg was snapped within the jaws of Tsukune as he lunged, ripping his teeth as flesh fell from the leg within Tsukune's jaws as he growled madly at the woman. The woman had not been expecting such acts from a supposedly submissive wolfin. She glared, kicking Tsukune as he flipped and landed upon his paws, his own fur bristled at his mate being injured.

Gin's vision was starting to dim from the blood loss, but he moved, slowly padding towards Tsukune who was facing the woman. She lunged at the smaller wolf, who dodged and came back to snap the bone within the leg he had earlier chomp between his shark fangs. The break to the bone hardly seemed to slow the woman who shoved her claws within Tsukune's side a good four inches and yanked them back roughly as blood splattered all over the ground. Tsukune was then slapped and soared through the air to crack against a tall standing tree and sliding down limp. Blood began to stain his light fur coat as he whimpered at the pain assaulting his body.

Arissa and Travon had gotten up, being shocked at Tsukune protecting Gin, but once the boy had been badly injured, the two wolves fell upon the woman, snapping at her body and ripping flesh from her until her own blood seeped within the ground and she screamed in agony. It was then that Gin moved, latching onto her throat and shaking his head viciously as he ripped her vocal cords to shreds before he left her to his pack and limped over to the out cold Tsukune. His noose gently rooted into the wounds, the blood entering his senses as he shifted back to his human form, gritting his teeth at the tears and burns within his flesh as he bent, carefully scooping Tsukune up into his arms as he limped to the house, that had been ceased of any flames. He moved to a bedroom and placed the fragile Tsukune down gently as tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. A gentle hand fell upon his shoulder, and the scent of his parents entered his nose as he tried to calm down.

"It'll be okay my son.. we will heal him and get him on the road to recovery... Your father has sent Elijah with letters to summon the other packs to come here... We need all the extra protection possible..."

Gin could not respond due to the thick lump stuck within his throat. so many thoughts flowed through his mind. What if Tsukune died, or was seriously injured to the point it did permanent damage? He let out a slight choked sound as he watched his mother move to approach the wolf form of Tsukune, her hands gently running through the fur to assess the damage to the body. Her brows were knitted tightly together as she felt along the wounds. She slowly began to clean the wounds and remove the blood that was continuing to drip from the body. She had the remove the fur to better clean the injuries before the moved to bandage Tsukune up tightly to apply pressure to stop the blood flow. Arissa was a bit at odds though. When a new wolfin gets this badly injured, they usually shift back into their human form and yet Tsukune was still in his form. Her thoughts swirled around on many things, but was uncertain so kept them to herself.

"I've done all I can do.. now we just wait for him to wake on his own, which will most likely be a couple days as his body patches the wounds up... Stay with him my son and go ahead and bandage your injuries."

With the silent nod from Gin, Arissa flowed from the room in the direction of their massive room of tomes and books. She needed to do much research and find out if her hunch was correct... and if it was.. it had not happened in well over a thousand years. she moved with such a determined look upon her face, which caused the others to give her space to get to where she was going. Finally she turned the corner and moved down a smaller hallway before coming to a large set of double doors, intricately carved with two protecting wolves upon them. Gathering her air of grace and poise, she pushed through the doors and closed them behind her as she walked into the room. She turned and flicked on the light before moving to the shelves looking up the particular book she knew would hold her answers.

After some time, her fingers finally ran over the spine of a book that was old, tattered, and mighty dusty. With a look of joy she pulled out the old tome and caressed it tenderly before she moved to the table within the center of the room to set the book on the table. She would take a seat upon the chair and scooted herself up to the table as her fingers trailed over the cover of the book, smiling at the name of the book. The _Werewolf History Through The Ages _. She then flipped through the book until she was about towards the middle and opened the book fully to look down to the worn, torn pages that had faded in their long life upon the lands. She settled and gently began to read.

_Chapter 462: Mates and Battles_

_Werewolves are a very close-knit family structure and always fight to the death to keep their mates and loved ones as safe as possible. Even with a newly bonded pair, the submissive will know to stand down and allowed their mate to protect them throughout the entire battle. It has only happened once other time that a submissive risked their life to save their mate. In the odd occurrence, the submissive felt their family unit was in danger and knew they needed to not be scared to fight alongside their mate. _

_Unfortunately, by a submissive taking a stand to fight, it can cause the submissive to be badly injured and at times, death comes upon swift wings, which results in both werewolves passing onto the other life. Looking back through the history there was a mated pair, Valiantes and Pratifus who were both males and deeply bonded like none had seen before. Legend says that during a very hard, dangerous battle, Valiantes had been badly injured and was about to be struck down in battle and be killed, but the attack had never happened as Pratifus had leapt in and took the blow, badly injuring the submissive male. Even though he was badly hurt, Pratifus continued to battle, luring the demon from his mate and causing the demon to focus their attacks upon the humbled, strong wolfin. _

_The injuries had gotten worse, rendering Pratifus unconscious and bleeding out his life-force. during this time, the clan had come to their aide, taking out the demon who had nearly killed their leaders. Much healing had to be done, but for some reason something was different. Valiantes had changed back into his human form, but Pratifus had remained in his wolfin form. Many days passed and an old, wise healer had been called in to look over the submissive, unresponsive male who was slowly recovering. The elder had come and found to be rather shocked and astounded by what she had discovered. _

_Upon scanning the submissive, she had found that Pratifus was protecting a life within his body. Due to the trauma, his wolfin form knew he needed to remain in this form to better protect the growing child. Being as injured as he was, his body knew the child would die if he changed back before be stable, and since children carried on the legacy, the child was more important. Pratifus was the first, and only male throughout the years to have conceived with his mate. Normally female submissive carried on new life, but in some strange event, their bond had been so deep, the body had changed to allow life to be created. It was some times before Pratifus had recovered consciousness and fully healed. After he had woken, he changed his form back into his human form to see several worried, and happy faces. His mate had scooped him up and cried with joy at them being alright._

_It was then that Valiantes had filled in his mate about being with child, which made the younger male break into fits of tears of joy as he held onto his mate tightly throughout the night. The duration of the pregnancy took about seven months instead of the full ten the females took. With the pregnancy came about the same symptoms, and once the time had come the labor had been more difficult. During the labor, the healer had to come assist Pratifus and perform a cesarean section to have both mother and child safely brought forth. The child had been very strong and wise, seeming to sense danger and brought forth a whole new legacy and a strong pack and clan. Throughout the generations it has never been repeated, since no two mates have such a bond formed, but the elder healer knew that someday it would come to be, when it would be needed to most._

Arissa paused in her reading, not needing to read any more as she had a shocked look upon her face. she had been suspecting such a thing.. and in a way it made all the sense right now... Both her son and his mate had been picked long before what was currently going on in world, and they had a bond she felt was even more deep and strong than her bond with her mate, Travon. He pushed herself up and moved from the room at a quicker pace then was normally like her to go back to Gin. She knew her husband and mate was also in the room as she stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. Once she entered, both Gin and Travon looked up at her curiously.

" I think Tsukune is with child!"

"B.. But.. that's not.. even possibly is it?" Gin sounded shocked as he gasped out.

"It has only happened once more, over a thousand years ago to a couple that held a deep bond.. he was injured and his mate did not transform back to protect the unborn child." Arissa explained as she came to settle at Tsukune's bedside.

"B.. but it would be too soon for us to know... I mean.. we just mated yesterday mother!"

"It doesn't matter. I doubt even Tsukune knows, but his wolf knows something is going on within his body, so it is staying in this form as a precaution. I suggest we call for Madelon to come and scan him... she has ancient healing powers and will be able to tell... Plus the symptoms thus far as already suspicious.. and if I go with my gut, it's what feels right to me."

Silence followed after she had last spoke as Gin turned to look back at the form of Tsukune with a strange look upon his face. He had never given thought to being a father since he had taken Tsukune as his mate, but if what his mother said was true... he could have a child.. with Tsukune! He was stunned, but he also knew he was not going to get his hopes or dreams up until it could be confirmed. He noticed when his father stood to go send a letter to the Healer and bring her to their home. After some time, Gin settled down and held Tsukune gently as possible as he was careful of the injuries to his side before he drifted off to sleep. His mother had left at some point for the two to be alone before she moved to her own chambers and spoke with her husband for several hours before they to, headed off to bed. Madelon would be arriving sometime tomorrow and they had to be prepared for anything.

~END CHAPTER EIGHT~

**Author's Note: I am SOO PROUD of myself.. another chapter up and running ^^ hope you all enjoyed it.. and don't kill me for Tsukune being badly injured.. it'll get better I PROMISE! Anyways I am going to be working on a new chapter for a new story, so my brain can think up what all shall happen in the next chapter for our lovers ! Take care and thank you all for reading ! **


	9. Waking and News

**** Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out to you all but I've come down with Shingles and there has been a lot going on that has my mind frazzled! So here we go... let's find out if Tsukune makes it or not =O I have started another story for Rise of the Guardians, but no worries, this story will be updated as equally ^^ Been very inspired lately so here comes the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed ^^ ****

Chapter Nine: Waking and News

Early the next morning, before the sun had even begun to climb into the sky, Gin found himself wide awake and restless. He looked down to Tsukune, his heart clenching at the bandaged wolf beside him. He gently ran a hand along the soft fur, mindful of the injuries as he felt tears welling within his eyes. He broke down, deep sobs shaking his entire body as he leaned over the unconscious form of his lover. He buried his face into the fur, his tears soon moistening the fur he was pressed against. He felt like this was his entire fault. He had sworn to protect Tsukune and keep him from any further harm, and he had possibly brought death to his little one. He felt horrible and wished he had fought harder to keep him safe. He felt like an absolute failure when it came down to it. So far he had endangered Tsukune's life on several occasions to the point he felt like he was a magnet for trouble!

Gin did not wish to leave Tsukune's side, but a hand upon his shoulder had him lifting his head to gaze up at the soft look on his mother's kind, caring face. He noticed the look within her eyes and knew the healer must have arrive, since her look clearly told him it was best to be out of the way while the old lady worked. Gin slowly pushed himself up as he glanced behind his mother to see a short, elderly woman standing in the doorway. She had pepper gray hair with a face full of wrinkles, which showed her age. Her eyes were pale silver in color, letting Gin know she was also blind and unable to see. She wore simple clothes that consisted of old fashion robes with strange symbols upon the sleeves and base of the silky material. The woman stepped within the room and gave a kind smile before gently pushing him towards the door and to the hallway.

"It's time; I will fill you in when I am finished boy."

Gin heard her hoarse voice and could only muster the courage to nod his head in understanding. Soon his mother moved and carried him down the hallway to keep watch until the healer completed her work. Once being alone in the room with the unconscious form of Tsukune, Madelon stepped towards the bed and crouched at the side, her brows knitting in concentration. Slowly she reached out and gently rested her hands upon the furred body of Tsukune, allowing her mind to open up fully. Slowly, her hands began to faintly glow a blinding white in color as it radiated from her hands and spread along the wolf before her. Tsukune's body would gently begin to glow the radiant white in color, the glow pulsating every couple of seconds as though scanning his entire body. Madelon worked on his entire body, from tip of nose all the way to the tip of his bushy tail. As she worked, the injuries would slowly begin to mend and heal, though the full healing would be left up to Tsukune and his new wolfin form. As she scanned over his body she paused to take extra care to his abdomen, checking out everything.

"I cannot… believe I am witness to such a miracle."

Her voice was soft, laced with such astonishment as her eyes seemed to just look at the furred belly of the other for a few moments longer. She was pulled from her staring by the slow twitching of Tsukune's tail. She paused and watched more carefully as a rounded ear would flick slightly as though listening for any danger. Madelon soon witnessed Tsukune's body changing and morphing back into his original, human form. While he was now in his human form, Tsukune still looked very groggy as he looked around slowly as though in confusion. He was uncertain of what had happened and only knew he had jumped in front of Gin to save him. His mind felt fuzzy but all he cared about was seeing Gin. He gently whispered his name, trying to find his lover. Seeing how the boy was trying to find and feel for his mate, she moved from the room silently. Moving down the hallway she found Gin and nodded her head gently as the eyes within the room landed upon her.

"Your mate has awoken and is searching for you. Go and spend time with him and afterwards I will tell you of my findings during the procedure."

Gin hardly took the time to fully comprehend the old healer, Madelon, before he was up from his seated position and scrambling to get out of the door. Into the hallway he skittered, running as fast as possible towards his bedroom. With his speed, he found his body sliding right past the bedroom door so he had to overcorrect to get his body to stop before he crashed into the far wall. Once getting himself back in order he moved to bust into the room. He nearly hit the floor as he saw Tsukune's eyes glancing right at him with an amused look upon his features. At seeing Tsukune watching him, Gin flushed and beamed a large smile before moving over to the bed and pulling the other into his arms. Gin held onto Tsukune tightly, his face pressing within the soft hair as he inhaled deeply, allowing the scent of Tsukune to fill his senses.

When Gin pulled Tsukune close, he was unable to stop the smile that came to his face. Tsukune's hands gently curled within Gin's hair as he held him just as closely, his face pressing against Gin's neck gently as he breathed a sigh of relief. It was not long before Tsukune pulled back and pressed his lips passionately to Gin's, showing how much he had missed him. Tsukune knew that even though he had just been unconscious for a few days, he felt like it had been longer than the entirety of life. He finally pulled from Gin, smiling sweetly as he shifted to sit up a bit more in the thick, silken covers wrapped about him. Tsukune could easily tell that Gin had been worried nearly to death over him and his injuries, which were just about gone. As Tsukune gently ran his hand down along Gin's face as a comfort action, the doorframe would resound from a sharp knock.

Both Gin and Tsukune looked to the door, noticing Madelon, the healer giving a soft look. Behind the healer were Gin's parents, also moving to step within the room apparently waiting on the healer to speak. Gin moved to curl up behind Tsukune as he curled his arms around his little lover and pulled him to lean his back against his stomach, so Tsukune could be comfortable. Once they were situated, Gin's mother and father moved to settle within the two armchairs off to the side of the room so they could also hear whatever Madelon had to say. The old healer gently cleared her throat before stepping closer to everyone in the room and giving a soft smile.

"I offer my congratulations Gin and Tsukune; you are going to be parents in about six to seven months."

It was then that Tsukune let out a gasp and fainted right on the spot. It was a very good thing that he was propped up against Gin since had he been anywhere else he would have topped off the bed, or slammed through the floor. Gin tilted his head, his eyes scanning over his mate's limp form before he heaved a great sigh. He had just gotten his love back only to have him go out cold once again. He knew the other was just shocked and knew that once he woke up he would have to further explain. He had already scanned over the book his mother had previously read so he would be a bit prepared. As Tsukune stayed knocked out, Madelon explained that since only one other pregnancy had ever happened, she did not know too much about what to look out for, but assumed it would be similar to a regular pregnancy. Finally, with her instructions on foods and everything else, she stood to leave, telling them she would return every five weeks to check up on the boy, either here or at his school to make sure everything was going smoothly.

Madelon soon found herself outside and on her way back to her own home, which was just down in the busy city where she ran a pharmacy. After the healer left, the temple fell silent once more as news swept through the pack that was there of the wonderful news. With such news, the pack began to stand guard and to sweep the grounds making sure everything was set and the perimeter was safe. While part of the pack patrolled, a messenger moved to let the rest of the tribe know as well, that way more protection could be sent if needed. With the new building, the day soon turned into night, bringing with it the stirring of Tsukune. He slowly looked around and let his eyes focus on Gin who was settled beside him, gently running his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"Gin, I had the strangest dream that we had a baby."

"We are going to have a child Tsukune, but I'll be with you every step of the way my love."

Tsukune was too stunned to even say anything as he fully comprehended just what Gin had told him. He…was going to have a child? Like a woman did? His mind was spinning with the thoughts, and yet he could not keep the large, goody grin that covered his face. He liked the idea of having a child with Gin and the fact he was already…pregnant and it was part of Gin made him smile even brighter. Tsukune felt the ever familiar sting of tears as he was unable to help stop the droplets of salty water from sliding down his cheeks. His tears were gently kisses away by Gin's lips, showing the younger one that he was not alone and that Gin was more than excited about the news.

"Come, we should get some rest and tomorrow, I'll give you the best breakfast I can think of…. After all…now you are eating for more than just yourself!" Gin beamed joyfully.

"That sounds deliciously wonderful to me. Goodnight my love, I feel safe with you regardless of anything else that has happened thus far… I know you will protect me and our child."

"Goodnight my sweet angel Tsu. Rest well and may your dreams take flight and carry you off to a beautiful place until morning."

Tsukune found himself blushing from the words spoken by Gin. They were so cheesy and yet endearing to know the other could speak so gently and lovingly. With his heart light and happy he settled down against Gin, curling up beside him as he nuzzled into his side. A gentle kiss would be shared between the two before Gin also found himself settling down; enjoy Tsukune's body coiled against his own. He would find sleep shortly after Tsukune drifted off, but in his sleep his Wolfin was very conscious of everything going on, just in case danger came stalking where it was not wanted. Gin had never hoped for a child, but he was being gifted one by his beautiful, strong mate and it was more then he could have ever dreamed of. He knew that in the morning he would make a breakfast spread that would know Tsukune's socks off his feet and leave him with a happily filled belly to contend with.

~END CHAPTER NINE~

**Author's Note: I am sooooo super sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I am going through a lot right now and I am afraid my brain has taken quite a beating, so I am outlining my next chapter starting tomorrow evening and seeing what I want to have happen next. I have the things Iw ant to happen, but I was to sit and figure when I want them to exactly happen.. so expect a new chapter up in about 4ish days… lol This chapter was also short because I did not have a lot going on since it was Tsukune waking up and finding out about the pregnancy but the next chappie will be longer I promise ^^ HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING WELL AND THANK YOU ALLLLL FOR READING!**


End file.
